


A Contract of Sorts

by mortenavida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Sex, Demons, Horn Stimulation, Horns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Semi-Public Sex, Supernatural Elements, horn licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: It had been an accident, but it happened and now Steve had a demon standing in his living room. When his life suddenly picked up, he wondered what kind of compensation the demon would eventually ask for and didn’t believe it when the demon simply told him, “I want you.” Steve was sure it would probably be harder to comply if he weren’t attracted to him, but the only thing he wanted at the end of the day was the demon. Against the wall, on the bed—it didn’t matter as long as Steve could keep him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> What a wild ride! This is my entry for the 2018 StuckyAU Bang and I couldn't have done it without the encouragement from [my](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecroixss) [three](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwinterrose) [ladies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineau_noir). WIthout their encouragement of these two boys, this wouldn't have been finished.
> 
> Big thank you to my two betas - mariknickerbocker and [unicornmister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornmister) for catching all my dumb mistakes.
> 
> Another big thank you to my [artist](http://inflomora-art.tumblr.com/) \-- her art will be embedded into the fic on the 25th (my official posting day) and I will also link to it then.

Honestly, it had been an accident. Steve didn’t mean to invoke some kind of paranormal ritual while in the middle of his apartment, and he definitely hadn’t intended to summon a _really_ attractive demon as he did so. But shit happens—and there he was on his ass, mouth open as he stared at the broad-shouldered and incredibly toned form of what could only be a demon. Black horns stuck about five inches out from its greasy-looking, chocolate-brown hair. The thing’s intense eyes stared straight through Steve, as if just _looking_ at him was enough to know everything about his life. Not that there was much to see, considering Steve was squatting in a run-down building his Ma used to rent. There wasn’t much work to be had for an unknown, poor artist.

The demon squatted slowly, leg muscles pressing against the thin pants it wore. Steve let his eyes flicker over its lower body, noticing every ripple of muscle and (oh _god_ ) its _very_ nice dick outlined in the fabric. Steve never thought he would be one to really appreciate another male’s genitals (not that he was opposed to them), but his body certainly wasn’t about to ignore how nicely they were framed. The thigh muscles looked as if they could break Steve’s head if he tried to get between them and while Steve actually appreciated that, he couldn’t help but notice the rest of the demon’s body as well. Its chest was smooth and Steve felt his mouth go dry. Strong shoulders led to well-toned arms that Steve could all but _feel_ wrapping around him. It wasn’t overly muscular, but the _power_ was obvious and it was doing something to Steve’s insides.

The demon smirked, as if it could read his thoughts, and leaned closer to Steve. “You called?” it asked, smooth voice almost teasing. “It isn’t often I’m called.”

Steve swallowed and shifted to hide the bulge growing in his own pants. “Not intentionally. I was...I don’t know what I was doing, actually. Art?”

The demon turned to look around the floor, then the peeling wallpaper and dusty shelves. When it stood again, it turned in a small circle, taking in the broken apartment. Steve had a sudden influx of shame and wished he had spent just a little more time on fixing up the place and less time wallowing on the porch in the Boston air.

The door to his bedroom, still propped up against the wall, had several screws missing and more than one area covered in flecked paint. At least the bedroom itself was clean, as well as the bathroom beyond with the only door that actually worked correctly. Steve didn’t even want to know the state of the fire escape outside of his room, though. The kitchen cabinets hung crooked and the stove stopped working weeks ago. Steve was lucky the fridge still kept his food cold, though he was sure that would go next.

A small dining table with two rickety wooden chairs were all covered in either boxes of paint or finished canvases. The window next to the pile had no curtains and the lock was clearly taped on for false protection. Steve and the demon were in the living room where a lonely couch sat, clear of art supplies and with a slight stench coming from it. Next to the couch was the sliding door to the porch that constantly liked to fall off its tracks at the most inconvenient moments. The curtains that should have covered it had long been torn—one of them was even used in the art that caused the demon to be here.

“I’m dreaming,” Steve decided as the demon focused back on him. “I’m dreaming because I’ve inhaled too much paint. Soon I’m going to start coughing and my neighbor is going to hear me and panic and just yell at me not to die because neither one of us want to call for help. And then it’ll pass and I’ll come to and _you_ won’t be here.”

The demon smirked as it knelt down again, resting his arms over his knees. “You think that’s how it’ll happen?”

“Yes?”

“I like you,” the demon decided. “I think I’ll stay for a while.”

It wasn’t supposed to happen at all, but this? This is how Steve Rogers came to have a demon as a housemate.


	2. Chapter 1

Steve nursed a lukewarm mug of tea as he watched his new housemate perch on the railing outside his living room. He still wasn’t sure what to do with it (with _him_ ) and he was sure his Ma was rolling in her grave, but Steve actually liked the company of the demon. The only person in the building that really talked to him was his strange neighbor Clint, and that was mostly only when Clint was going out of town and needed somebody to make sure the dog was fed and let out. Despite being allergic, Steve always agreed, but Lucky made it easy for him. The smart canine knew how to nudge the fire escape window open to let himself out, so Steve usually just made sure that there weren’t any messes left and the food bowl was always filled.

But having someone (or something, Steve wasn’t sure yet) in the apartment with him? That was going to be new. Definitely less lonely. Potentially good since he could make everything into a comic and sell it if the market was open to it. Nobody would believe it was a _true_ story after all. Steve could just come back and summon the demon for more material if it left, too. If it left at all.

Still, there were plenty of questions to answer and Steve wasn’t sure how to ask. So he continued to stare at the back of the demon, eyes tracing every line of muscle, every scar. He told himself it was so he could draw the demon later, but he also didn’t believe that for a second. It had been a while since he felt attraction, but he still knew what it felt like. And right now it felt like he was so incredibly screwed. Trust him to summon an unworldly thing and then be immediately attracted to it.

The demon turned its head and met Steve’s eyes. Though Steve couldn’t see the rest of its face, he was sure that the demon was smirking at him again. Steve squared his shoulders and went out onto the porch to stand next to him, trying not to look as afraid as he felt. The demon was nice so far, but what if that changed?

“Hi,” he said, feeling lame as soon as it was out of his mouth.

“I believe we’ve already met,” the demon said, amused. “Another hello isn’t needed.”

“Sorry...”

“No need for that, either.” It looked back over the city that they could see from Steve’s little place. “You’ve questions.”

“Don’t you?”

“Some.”

Steve let out a breath and leaned his back against the frame of the sliding door. “You’re a demon?”

“Such a harsh word, but I guess that’ll do.” It turned to sit on the railing, facing Steve. “You are a human male.”

“I am. Do you have a gender or...?” Steve really wanted to stop thinking of the demon as ‘it’ but he wasn’t sure. “Or a name?”

“By your standards, I am a male,” he said, rubbing his hand over the outline of his dick. “I’m sure you noticed.”

Steve looked away and ignored the fact that his face was red. “My name is Steven. Steve, actually. People call me Steve.”

“I don’t have a name you can pronounce, Steven.”

“Steve.” He wrinkled his nose. “Sorry, my full name just sounds weird now. Only my mother said it before and... yeah, just Steve.”

“Steve,” the demon said, trying it out. “I like that very much. Tell me, Steve, did you really call me by accident?”

“Up until an hour ago, I didn’t think things like you were real, so... yes. If you tell me how, I can send you back?”

The demon tilted his head, some of his hair drifting into his face. “Why would you want to send me back?”

Panic ran up Steve’s back. “Don’t you _want_ to go back?”

“Eventually, but not now. It’s been too long since I’ve been in this world and I want to explore.” The demon leaned back, hands gripping the railing so he wouldn’t fall. “I think you can help me with that part very nicely.”

“You want to cause trouble.” Steve frowned, staring at his feet. “That’s what demons do, right? Cause trouble?”

“Some,” the demon agreed, “but not me. Not usually.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The demon pushed himself off the railing and stepped close to Steve. Gently, he reached under Steve’s chin with one clawed finger to force him to look up. “You’re concerned for the lives I might come across?”

Steve wanted nothing more than to _lean_ into the demon—there was a warmth in him that called out to Steve and he couldn’t figure out why. He just barely resisted the urge to get up on his tiptoes in an attempt to kiss him. “Is that so hard to believe? That I care about people?”

“Not many humans do. I’m just curious.”

“Do I have to make some kind of deal with you?” Steve asked, finally getting the nerve to pull his head back and away from the finger under his chin. “You get my soul if you don’t hurt anybody. Or something.”

“Souls mean nothing,” the demon said, “but I suppose I can accept a deal.”

If it were his life versus the world, Steve would gladly do it. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to accept whatever fate the demon asked for. “Your price?”

The silence stretched uncomfortably between them. Steve tried not to shift under the demon’s gaze, but he could almost _feel_ wherever the eyes were on him. Lucky barked next door and Clint shouted back—something about a pizza and socks. Horns honked below them and a police siren screamed by. Still, the demon didn’t move.

Steve was about to ask again when the demon leaned closer, pressing into Steve’s space. “I’ve decided my price is you,” he said.

“Me?” Steve pressed against the doorframe as much as he could. “I don’t understand.”

“I want you to show me what I want to see.”

Steve let out a small laugh. “I’m not the guy that can do that. I can barely get food for the week, let alone show you the world. You need someone like... like Tony Stark. I hear he flies around everywhere.”

“I know all about Stark. He has a very special place after death.” The demon slid a nail lightly down Steve’s left arm. “You will show me enough. Do you take this deal, Steve?”

In the end, did Steve have a choice? He looked right into the eyes of the demon, determined that his mistake wasn’t going to get other people hurt. “You won’t harm anyone?” he asked. “Cause anyone pain?”

“I swear it. And you promise to show me what I wish to see?”

Everything in Steve wanted to say no, but a deal was a deal. “I swear it.”

The demon gripped Steve’s upper arm suddenly—before Steve could even question it, a searing pain came through him and he opened his mouth in a silent scream, his mug shattering as he dropped it. The demon murmured something, but Steve couldn’t hear it over the screaming in his head.

But as soon as it started, it was over. Steve opened his eyes and stared at the shattered mug and puddle of tea soaking into his sweatpants. When had he fallen to his knees? He leaned back on his legs and looked up to see the demon clenching and unclenching his hand, a frown on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he said, letting his hand drop. “I had to seal our deal and I’m afraid that part hurts.”

Steve looked to his left shoulder and the tattered remains of his shirt sleeve. His entire upper arm was red with the outline of the demon’s hand, and in the center was a raised red star. Even though he had just been burned, the scar had already formed so it just looked like Steve had been branded years ago. A single line jutted out from the star on the top point.

“What...?”

“It’s my brand.” The demon knelt down to be at eye level. “The star is my brand. This line...” He ran one claw under the line atop the point. “Every time one of us breaks the contract, another line appears. I wasn’t supposed to harm a human, but giving you the brand caused harm, so I broke it.”

“A warning would have been nice.” Steve leaned away. “This was my favorite mug, too.”

“I’ll be sure to warn you next time we make a deal.”

Steve hoped that they wouldn’t be making another deal after this, but he appreciated the empty promise either way. “Cool, thanks.”

The demon reached out to still Steve’s hands as they went to the broken mug pieces. “Let me take care of this. You smell like ginger and orange. Go change.”

Steve wanted to argue, but thought better of it and just stood. He made sure to step around any other pieces as he made his way inside and into his bedroom. Not caring that the demon could watch him if he wanted, Steve pulled off his tea-soaked sweats and tossed them at the rest of his dirty clothes. He pulled another pair out and hopped into them as he made his way back out into the living room. The demon was in his kitchen now, looking through the cabinets without touching anything in them.

“Hungry?”

Steve wasn’t sure why he asked if the demon was hungry—did they even eat?—but his Ma did instill manners into him, so he was sure as hell at least going to ask. The demon quirked his lips before setting the now fixed mug on the counter by the sink. Steve decided not to question how it happened and just be grateful he didn’t need to buy another one.

“I don’t need to eat,” the demon said. “At least, not in the way you intend. Besides, I doubt you have enough food.”

Steve shrugged and started cleaning the art supplies from his table. “I’m trying to become an artist professionally. Unfortunately, that means I’m starving in the meantime.” It didn’t help that Steve’s health didn’t quite allow him to consistently hold down a “normal” job, and he couldn’t afford a computer to try something at home.

“And you didn’t summon me for fame or fortune?”

“I’d rather get both by my own means.” Steve shoved the supplies onto a shelf and propped the canvases up against the wall before taking a seat. “I’ll get there or I won’t. I’ll at least enjoy what I do, though.”

“Hm.” The demon sat across from him. “This is your workspace? Where do you live?”

Steve arched an eyebrow. “This is where I live. Is that a problem?”

The demon frowned, eyes glancing over the apartment again. “It’s...”

“It’s mine, is what it is,” Steve snapped. “I don’t need your commentary on my living conditions.”

“It’s _unhealthy_ ,” the demon insisted. “Do all humans live like this now?”

“Only the poor ones,” Steve mumbled. “At least I have a roof over my head. That’s more than some people can say.”

“It smells like death.”

“I’m sure someone died in here, sure.” Steve stood. “I’m going to bed. Thank you for fixing my mug.”

“Tomorrow, you will show me what I want to see.”

Steve wanted to argue with that, but he also didn’t want to feel anything else being burned into his skin. “Tomorrow,” he agreed. “Good night.”

The demon didn’t answer, and instead just looked out the window and into the neighboring apartment windows. Steve decided not to remind him to be nice, and just went into his bedroom instead. Maybe this was still all just a dream and he would wake up to an empty apartment and no demon in sight.

It took a long time for Steve to fall asleep that night.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the minor character death -- happens during a mugging.

“I don’t want to wear clothes.”

“Clothes are required outside the house,” Steve insisted.

“Perhaps I only want to see what’s _inside_ your home, not outside.”

Steve held back a frustrated sigh and just waved a garbage bag with clothes at the demon. “You aren’t going outside without getting dressed. I borrowed these from the cranky old man below me who now thinks I have a giant, crackhead boyfriend.”

The demon crossed his arms. “Are you ashamed of being seen with me?”

“Yes because you’re practically _naked_.” Steve dropped the bag on the table before digging out a pair of jeans. “Just put it on so nobody bothers us. _Please_.”

The demon scoffed, but took the offered jeans. “Clothes won’t stop them from staring.”

“Unless you can change your appearance, then it’ll have to do for now.” Steve draped a shirt and jacket over the chair. “We can go to the donation center to get more. They’ll let us grab some stuff before they ask for money. I... oh.”

Steve stopped and stared at the naked demon in his living room. He had simply dropped his pants where he stood, revealing the rest of his body. Between his legs hung what Steve could only describe as a very nice dick—free of hair and a decent size while flaccid. He wondered what it would look like erect and he had to turn away, face flushed, as his mind pictured the demon pressing him down onto the bed.

“They are uncomfortable,” the demon said, not acknowledging Steve’s flush. Steve had no doubt that he knew it was there, though. “How can you wear this?”

“You get used to it. That and underwear.” He held out the shirt, not looking at the demon. “Here.”

The demon’s nails brushed Steve’s fingers as he took the shirt. “You’re allowed to look,” he all but purred. “I don’t mind.”

Steve shook his head. “It isn’t polite.”

“Neither is summoning me.”

“Just get dressed.” Steve took out a pair of sandals, the only shoes that he figured would fit the demon. “You’re the one that wanted to go somewhere today.”

“I just said that you would show me something.”

Steve shrugged and went into his bedroom. He was dressed well enough for the building, but the air was getting colder. If he didn’t want to get sick, he had to put on another layer before braving the early-winter season. At least it wasn’t snowing yet. He pulled on a turtleneck and a pair of boots before grabbing his jacket and going back to the living room.

The demon no longer looked like a demon. The horns were gone from his head, claws detracted from his fingers, and the general aura of _danger_ disappeared to a dull feeling of unease. Steve nodded at the change and pulled his jacket on.

“That’s better,” he said. “Why didn’t you do that before?”

“It’s uncomfortable.” The demon pulled a beanie over his head, covering his pointed ears. “Do I pass, then?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “Yeah, you pass. But what do I call you? I know you said I wouldn’t be able to pronounce it, but what’s your name?”

The demon arched an eyebrow before telling Steve his name. He wasn’t wrong—Steve could barely wrap his mind around the name, let alone begin to pronounce it. He bit his lip, thinking over what he heard, and then shook his head.

“You’re right, but I can work with it. What was that first part again?”

“You’re brave.” The demon moved closer and tugged at Steve’s jacket. “I’ll go slow for you. Beuk-lee-na—”

“That’s it,” Steve said, interrupting him. “I’ll call you that.” At the demon’s confused look, Steve just gave him a smile and stepped back to put distance between them. “Bucky. It’s close, right?”

The demon— _Bucky_ —tilted his head. “Not particularly. Why that name?”

“It’s a nickname, a shortened version of your full name. Steve is kind of mine.”

“Bucky.” He smiled and nodded. “I like it.”

“Okay.” Steve motioned to the door. “Let’s go, then. I’m close enough to the water that we can at least look at that and then there, I’ve shown you something.”

The front door stuck as Steve opened it, but with a quick jerk, it came loose so he could motion Bucky out first. The lock hadn’t properly worked in months, but being up on the fifth floor with no elevator helped keep most of the looters away. Besides that, Steve never had anything that they would deem expensive in his shabby apartment. Paint supplies never got people much money and they couldn’t trash it more than it already was.

“I thought humans had ways to get up and down without climbing,” Bucky said around the third floor.

“Not everywhere.” Steve stumbled a bit, but caught himself quickly enough. “Not here.”

“I see.” Bucky ran his fingers along the banister that Steve was steadily ignoring. “It’s filthy.”

“Free housing.” Steve took a breath before getting down the last bit of stairs, ignoring the tinge in his left knee. “Just... don’t complain about it. It’s not like any of us here have a choice.”

“There is always a choice. I thought that was humanity’s highest right.”

Steve shrugged and gave Bucky a wry smile as he opened the door to the building that led to the street. “Welcome to America.”

It was a nice day out—the sun still came down to warm them just enough. Steve figured he had another few weeks before the bite in the air got too much for him; thankfully he still had some medicine saved from the year before. Today was potentially the best day to take his new roommate to get clothes before the rush came to grab all the jackets.

Steve stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets so he could keep them warm. Once Bucky closed the building’s door, he began their walk down the street, making sure to keep the demon in sight so he wouldn’t accidentally leave him somewhere. It was already his fault Bucky was here, he didn’t want to add any kind of destruction to that list.

“Does all of America look like this?” Bucky asked after they went a few blocks.

“No, but a lot of it does. We have a lot of issues with poverty and homelessness.”

“It bothers you.”

Steve squared his shoulders. “It should bother everyone here, but some people are blind. They see what the media shows them, yet the media doesn’t even want to come down here. We’re _invisible_. We’ll live without help, and we’ll die without a care. It’s just how life is.”

“You’re passionate about people who don’t even look at you.” Bucky looked up, toward the top of the buildings. “That’s fascinating.”

“It’s just who I am, I guess.” Steve stopped at a crosswalk and reached out to grab hold of Bucky’s sleeve so he wouldn’t walk across the street. “You have to wait.”

Bucky looked between Steve and the other side of the street. “Why?”

“Rules. Listen, just wait for that orange hand signal to turn into a white walking symbol. Then we can cross.”

“Humans are strange,” Bucky decided, but he did wait.

“We’re only strange because you don’t hang out with us.” Steve shivered as a breeze blew by them. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t walk into something.”

“It wouldn’t hurt me if I did,” Bucky insisted. “I’m surprised your kindness extends to me.”

Steve shrugged and walked once the lights changed. “It’s my fault you’re here. It’s the least I could do.”

“I disagree, but I’m enjoying myself all the same. It isn’t often one of us gets to spend time up here among the mortals.”

“I’ll make sure to summon more, then.”

“I’d be careful of doing that,” Bucky warned. “Not all of us are as nice as I am.”

“You haven’t exactly proven to be that kind in the first place,” Steve said, rubbing at his still-aching left arm. “So what’s another demon or two?”

Bucky laughed, a deep sound that Steve found himself enjoying. “I think you’re my favorite,” Bucky said, reaching out to wrap an arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Come on, since you won’t show me what I really want, show me something with more trees. We can see the water another day.”

Steve let out a breath and turned down the next street toward the park. “You just said to show you something. What’s so great about the park?”

“I’m hungry and small children should be there.”

Steve stopped, ignoring when Bucky’s arm knocked his head as he kept going. “What?”

Bucky turned to look back at Steve with a sly smile. “I’m kidding. We have very little trees where I’m from and I happen to like them.”

“That wasn’t funny,” Steve told him as sternly as he could. “Don’t joke like that.”

“What fun would it be if I didn’t?” Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders again. “Besides, eating children would cause me to break our deal. No harming anyone, remember?”

“Of course I do.” Steve grunted as a man pushed past him, hitting his left arm right where the star mark was. A shot of pain went through him and he turned to say something about being polite, but Bucky kind of beat him to it. The demon had the man by the collar and was staring him down. Steve hadn’t even felt Bucky’s arm leave his shoulder.

“Do you always run into others?” Bucky asked, leaning closer, his canines lengthening just slightly into his fangs.

The man panicked and tried to push Bucky’s hands off him. “Sorry, man!”

“Sorry isn’t—”

“Let him go, Bucky.” Steve put a hand over Bucky’s own. “Come on, the sidewalk was crowded and he probably has somewhere important to go.”

The man quickly nodded. “My—my wife!”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something else, but Steve beat him to it. “Bucky, _please_. We’re almost there. He’s fine and sorry.”

“I am,” the man insisted. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Bucky snarled before pushing the man away from them. “Go, then.”

Steve took Bucky’s hand and dragged him over the crosswalk just as the numbers began counting down. “I can take care of myself.”

“I never said you couldn’t.”

“Your actions did.” Steve let go of Bucky’s hand once they got across.

“He hurt you.”

“So what else is new.” Steve stuck his hands in his pockets. “Welcome to the city.” He nodded to a place across the street. “There’s your park.”

It wasn’t Central Park, but it was enough for this small area of Boston. The playground wasn’t the best, but the parents kept it clean enough for the kids. While the grass wasn’t that green, it was good enough that it didn’t make the place look too creepy—the broken fence did that enough. Steve liked to come here on good days and sketch out mothers swinging their children around, or fathers pacing around the broken parts of the fence.

Steve remembered when his own Ma brought him here on good days, letting him slowly climb the playground so he could go down the slide. He always ended up getting a little sick after a day here, but it was always worth it.

“That’s it?” Bucky asked, reaching a hand out to wiggle the fence. “For Earth, I expected better.”

“So go to a nicer part of town.” Steve hunched his shoulders up to protect himself from the sudden wind gust. “The water looks nicer.”

“I’m not sure I trust that anymore.” Bucky pulled at a vine. “I wanted to see more trees.”

“If I could afford to take you to see more trees, I would,” Steve said, exasperated. “I’m sorry I’m poor.”

“What—”

“Don’t you dare ask me what I’m doing to change that,” Steve snapped. “I’m _trying_. Getting out of here is hard and I’m doing my best.”

Bucky raised his hands in defeat. “I won’t ask you, then.”

Another gust of wind came and Steve shivered. “Are we done?” he asked, trying not to sound too much like a child. “It’s just getting dark and I like to be inside by then.”

Bucky looked him over before giving Steve a shrug. “Go on, then. I’m confident I can find my way back to your place.”

“Thanks. Oh, and—”

“I remember our deal.” Bucky stepped into the desolate park, hands tucked into the jacket pockets. “Don’t worry.”

Steve was going to worry no matter what, but he didn’t really want to spend more time in the demon’s company than he had to. He took the offered out and quickly crossed the street. Bucky still needed other clothes and they could do that in the morning—if Bucky was even still around. Maybe he would move on? Go find somewhere else to go and bother people?

A ball bounced out of an alley in front of him followed by a kid. Steve immediately reached out to stop him from chasing the ball into the street, and with good timing too—a car honked at both of them as it drove by, missing the ball now in the road.

“You okay?” he asked, letting the kid go. “You should be more careful.”

The kid turned to give Steve a big smile. “All good, thank you!”

Steve glanced down the road. “I don’t think another car is coming,” he said. “Let’s go get the ball.”

“Nah, I got it.” The kid waved and darted out into the street.

Steve frowned, watching him. This was why he wanted more done to the parks, but his pleas to the city fell on deaf ears.

“Dylan!” Another, older kid came out of the alley. He was taller than Steve even though he looked younger. “Jesus, Dyl, don’t run out to the road like that.”

“I’m good,” Dylan said as he ran back with the ball. “This nice man was watching.”

The older kid looked Steve over and then held out a hand. “Thanks, man.”

“Not a problem.” Steve reached out to shake the hand, but the kid’s grip tightened. “Just be careful.”

“Let me thank you,” the kid said, using the grip to tug Steve toward the alley “Come on.”

Alarm bells went off in Steve’s mind and he tried to pull his hand loose, but the kid was strong. “I really should get home.”

“This won’t take long,” the kid promised and pulled hard enough that Steve stumbled into the alley. “After all, you _saved_ my baby brother’s life.”

Steve turned, but Dylan was nowhere to be found. When he looked back to the other kid, three more had come out of the shadows to smirk at him. This situation wasn’t unfamiliar to Steve, but he hated going through it all together. He had his wallet on him, but no cash—just his credit card. That could be canceled easily enough if they managed to take it, so he wasn’t too worried about that. He tensed up his muscles, knowing that it would just make the bruises last longer, but unwilling to go down without a fight.

“Seems a little _wrong_ to have a kid do your dirty work,” Steve said, hoping that if he got the first word in, he could get out of this easier. “It’s showing him a bad influence, too. What kind of men are you?”

They ignored him, moving closer instead to back him into a corner. Steve looked between them, a slight panic rising in him.

“Besides, I don’t have money on me,” he told them, hoping they would leave him alone, but also waiting to see if they would throw the first punch.

One of the others frowned. “What kind of good, kid-saving man doesn’t have cash on him?”

“I think he’s lying,” another said.

“So let’s search him,” said the one still holding his hand. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we make sure he ain’t lying.”

Steve barely had time to shut his eyes before the punch came. He held his breath just as pain flared across his cheek; the asshole had a ring—Steve could feel where his cheek had been cut. His body tried to stumble back, but the original kid still held onto his hand, causing Steve’s arm to jerk as his body’s momentum was cut short. The four kids laughed and Steve’s arm was further abused when he was pulled back into the middle of the alley.

“Got a funny way of searching people,” Steve said, rubbing at his cheek with his free hand. He surprised the guy who held him by kicking in the back of his knee. It was enough to get his hand free, but before he could retaliate two of the other guys wrenched back his arms.

“I don’t think he’s learned his lesson,” he said, grip tightening on Steve. “Hit him again.”

“Wait, let me put my knuckles on.”

“Damn, Joey, the guy bleeds easy enough. Stop using any excuse to wear them.”

“But I like ‘em...”

“Both of you shut up and take a shot.”

“I’m goin’, I’m goin’ already.”

“ _The next person to **touch** him will be sorry_.”

Steve’s eyes opened at the growling voice at the front of the alley. Standing there, clothes burning off his body, stood Bucky. By some twist of fate, his pants held on just enough to hide anything private, but the rest of the clothes were in tatters. Even the beanie he used to hide his ears was smoking, though it was caught on his horns. When he walked down into the alley,  every movement was graceful and terrifying at the same time—Steve couldn’t look away.

All the kids except the one gripping Steve’s hand took off running and Bucky let them go. He reached out to grip the kid’s wrist, squeezing so he let Steve go. Steve stumbled back until he hit the wall—glad that he could now use it to hold him up instead of his shaky legs. He wanted to run, to get away from what was happening in front of him, but something kept him there. Watching, waiting, and absolutely terrified.

The kid peed himself, his jeans growing darker down one of his legs, as Bucky leaned in close to his face. “I... I...”

“You what?” Bucky asked.

“What the _fuck_?!”

Bucky smirked and easily lifted the kid in the air so his feet dangled. “You won’t touch him, or anyone else, again,” he said. The kid’s eyes widened in response and, not a moment later, he froze.

Literally froze. Steve could see where bits of ice now covered his skin. It took Steve a moment to realize that he had been the one to ask the previous question because he was still repeating it over and over again as he watched Bucky raise the frozen kid higher. What the _fuck_!

Bucky let go, and the kid shattered on the ground, a piece of his iced body scattering across the alley. He then calmly brushed himself off as his form melted back into its human persona. The clothes were still a disaster, but that was the last worry on Steve’s mind. Bucky had just... he had...

“Oh _fuck_.”

Bucky looked over to him finally. “Steve?” He stepped closer.

“Stay _away_ from me!” Steve stumbled toward the front of the alley, trying his best not to step on any ice pieces. “Just go away!”

“Steve? I thought—”

“ _Stop it_!”

Bucky stopped, hand still outstretched. “He was trying to hurt you...”

“That doesn’t give you the right to _kill him_.” Steve turned to the wall again, putting both hands against it. He was going to be sick, he knew it.

“You asked me not to harm anyone or cause them pain. I did neither.” Bucky shrugged, kicking a piece of ice away. “His death was fast and without pain.”

“I’m going to be sick,” Steve muttered, pressing his forehead against the wall. “That wasn’t... You can’t just _do_ this. Threaten or kill people.”

“But I stuck to—”

“ _Stop working with loopholes_ ,” Steve snapped, squeezing his eyes shut to keep nausea at bay.

A hand that could only be Bucky’s rested on Steve’s back, and his nausea disappeared. “That’s how I’m used to working, but I’ll... try. I can’t promise anything, but I can try.”

Steve just wanted the demon to _leave_ , but something told him that it wouldn’t happen anytime soon. So he would have to live with the fact that because of him, someone was dead. Sure, it was a mugging scumbag, but he had a family. He had that Dylan kid, right? And because of Steve, they would never see each other again. Because of Steve, someone’s life was taken instead of changed.

Nausea came back suddenly and Steve couldn’t hold it back this time.


	4. Chapter 3

Steve hadn’t gotten Bucky any clothes, not wanting to give the demon anything, but somehow he had managed to wear something new every day for the following two weeks. Steve was tempted to ask more than once, but he just bit his lip and pushed past him to continue with his life.

After the first week of silence, another line burned into Steve’s skin—he had broken his end of the deal. He stared at it as it extended from one of the lower points on the star, bright red and tender for the first hour or so it was on his skin. Desperate to not get another, Steve turned on the shitty television in his living room and twisted the antennas until it picked up one of the local learning channels. They liked to talk about things outside of Boston, so maybe it would work.

Bucky seemed to catch onto his idea, because he did perch on the sofa and watch it, eyes wide and seeming completely interested in what was going on. The noise had been easy to drown out, so Steve didn’t actually mind using it to distract Bucky. Some days he worked at the kitchen table, while others he ended up on the porch.

He would never admit that he kept to those places so he could keep an eye on the demon. He still didn’t trust him, even if a mark hadn’t actually shown up after the alley incident. Bucky _had_ kept to his deal, but it was a loophole Steve hadn’t paid attention to. The fact that Bucky willingly found it didn’t sit well with him, even if he should have known better.

But after two weeks of the silence between them, Steve woke with another line seared across his arm. He frowned at it, deciding that this was possibly the worst way to get a full sleeve tattoo. And it was either he got the full sleeve or he had to keep to his part of the deal.

Steve took extra care to get ready, mostly so he would be more prepared to walk outside in the growing cold air. Long johns and thermal pants under his jeans usually did the trick, even if it was overkill inside. Another thermal shirt, a turtleneck, and he was almost ready. He grabbed his jacket and a pair of warm socks before padding out into the living room.

Bucky looked up from the reclined position he took up on the couch. He perked up like a puppy when Steve tossed the jacket over the kitchen chair, but quickly settled back into the couch to stare at the television again. Steve felt as though he had kicked a (very dangerous) puppy and felt a little guilty. He sat down to pull on his socks.

“There’s the T that goes into the better part of town,” he said as he got one sock on. “Or we could go to the Aquarium? Eventually, we’ll need to make you a fake ID to get you into better places, but I’m sure I can find someone.”

Bucky had sat up again, face too hopeful. “A fake what?”

“ID. Identification.” Steve got his other sock on before standing and reaching in his pocket for his wallet. “Here, the one with my picture.”

Bucky reached over to take it before flipping it open and staring at Steve’s license. “This has a lot of information about you.”

“Just what’s needed to identify me.” Steve kicked his feet into his boots, glad the laces were the stretch “kid” laces that he didn’t have to mess with. It was probably the best purchase he ever made. “But you need it to get into certain places, too.”

“That’s strange.” Bucky handed the wallet back. “I can get one.”

“Really?”

“We demons enjoy blending in.” Bucky waved his hand and another wallet, exactly like Steve’s showed up in his hand.

Steve took it, opening the fold to see Bucky’s new fake ID. “It’ll pass for now. We can fix it later.”

“We can?”

The hope in the demon’s voice made Steve want to be nicer. Almost. Instead, he shrugged and grabbed his jacket. “You need to dress warmer.”

Bucky stood, winter clothes appearing on him as he did so. “I’m ready.”

Steve opened his mouth to ask where the clothes were coming from, but he decided against it. He just shook his head and went to open the front door. He pulled hard and ended up stumbling back—it didn’t stick anymore. He stared at the door frame, confused.

“I fixed it,” Bucky said. “So you don’t harm yourself.”

“That’s great and all, but the lock—”

“Took care of that, too.” Bucky took Steve’s jacket and held it up so it would be easier to put on. “It’ll open for you and I only.”

Steve really didn’t want to know, so he just nodded and let Bucky help him with his jacket. It was most likely an apology for what happened, but Steve was hesitant to grant him that forgiveness. At least not yet.

Thankfully, the demon kept quiet during their subway ride, choosing instead to look out the window at the passing city. A few girls tried to catch his attention, but if Bucky noticed them, he didn’t acknowledge it. He did reach over to tug at Steve’s sleeve as they passed the giant Citgo sign that loomed over Fenway Park.

“Can we go there?” Bucky asked. Though he had tried to hide the hope in his voice, Steve heard it.

“Yeah, we can go there. We’ll get off at the next stop and go.”

Bucky made sure to stay next to Steve once they got off the subway, but he bounced on his feet a bit and Steve knew that he just wanted to run around like a kid. It was cute, in a weird way. He hunched his shoulders before moving Bucky toward the gift shop. At least they could look, even if Steve couldn’t afford to get anything.

“What happens here?” Bucky asked, immediately picking up a hat once they got inside. “Do they use the bats against each other?”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “No. They play baseball.”

Bucky put the hat down and moved further into the shop. “Yes, of course. Baseball.”

Steve arched an eyebrow, following him. “You like baseball?”

“Who doesn’t?” Bucky picked up a David Ortiz jersey. “This one is my favorite.”

“Big Papi, yeah. I can’t wait to watch him in this week’s game.” Steve ran his hand over one of the leftover Christmas ornaments they had out, the glitter coming off a bit on his fingers.

“Can we watch it?”

Steve had to hold back his smile so Bucky wouldn’t catch onto his ruse. “Not here, but maybe on the TV? I like watching Big Papi jump the back wall.”

“That’s my favorite,” Bucky agreed. “He jumps high.” He raised an arm over his head. “This high.”

“Bucky.”

“ _And_ ,” Bucky continued, “he uses the bat well. And this thing.” He picked up a catcher’s mitt. “He uses this well, too.”

Steve couldn’t help it now - he laughed and went to put the mitt back where it belonged. “You don’t have to pretend to know what baseball is.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“David Ortiz retired in 2016, Bucky. It’s 2019 and the season is over. We can’t watch a game here Friday because there isn’t one happening.”

“You lied to me,” Bucky accused.

Steve just shrugged. “You started it. Look, I might still be upset with you, but you don’t need to _lie_ to me to try and get back into my good graces. Just... be yourself. With less killing and scary things.”

“Killing and scary things.” Bucky smirked a bit, then looked back at the jersey. “Is he that important that you can still find him here?” he asked, getting them back to baseball. Steve appreciated it.

“Yeah, he was one of the more recent greats.” Steve picked up a calendar that had the inside of the stadium on it. “Also, Papi played here—” he pointed to first base, “—so he wouldn’t have any wall to jump over.”

“Why would he only play that area?” Bucky took the calendar to get a closer look at it. “That doesn’t seem smart.”

“He isn’t alone on the field. There are nine men on the field who try to stop the other team from getting points. They get points when they use the bat to hit a ball and then touch all four bases.” Steve pointed to the four bases in turn. “The base is a ‘safe’ spot, but if they’re anywhere else, they can get tagged and be out.”

“What happens when they get tagged out?”

“They lose their chance to score. Each team gets three outs before they switch places.” Steve put the calendar back. “I have tapes of some of the games at home. I could show you one.”

“Yes,” Bucky said, picking up a bat. “I want to see this game. Maybe you can tell me the rules, too?”

“This isn’t some game to try to get me to like you?”

“Everything’s a game,” Bucky admitted. “That’s part of it, but I’m also curious. I want to see this next.”

“Does this count? As part of the deal?”

“I’m going to say yes.” Bucky balanced the bat on his shoulder and looked at Steve with a grin. “Let’s take some of this stuff and go.”

“No, let’s put the bat back and go.”

“But I like the bat.” Bucky held it out in front of him. “Good protection for you.”

“I am not going to use the bat on people,” Steve said exasperated. “Put it back.”

“But—”

“Bucky, _put it back_.”

Bucky hesitated before doing as he was asked, carefully putting the bat back onto the rack next to him. “I shouldn’t have mentioned protecting yourself.”

“Yeah, but it isn’t that.” Steve led him out of the gift shop. “Things in there cost a _lot_ of money.”

“Trade for it.”

Steve shook his head. “That’s just it. I give them money, they give me the items. It’s how the world works, now. I can _only_ use money to trade.”

“Where do you get more of this money?”

“By working.” Steve tucked his hands in his jacket. “I don’t get many jobs, so I don’t have a lot of money.”

“Your world is strange.”

Steve held his tongue; it wasn’t worth the argument to try and explain how the world worked to a demon who probably didn’t even care. He silently led Bucky back to the subway and settled on the bench, trying not to shiver too much.

Bucky settled next to him, almost too close, and casually put his arm around Steve’s shoulder. Every part of him that touched Steve made his body tingle with warmth and Steve had to hold back to the urge to lean into him. He always hated the cold, but liked the snow too much to try and find somewhere else.

“Stop being stubborn,” Bucky said once Steve’s teeth started chattering. He easily picked Steve up and put him on his lap. Strong arms wrapped around Steve’s waist and he could feel the demon’s breath on the back of his neck.

Steve was shivering for different reasons now. “Bucky, we’re in _public_.”

“They’re not looking.” Bucky tightened his hold on Steve. “You need to get warm.”

He couldn’t even argue with that—he _did_ need to get warm. He blushed when a woman simply smiled at them before sitting on the other side of the bench. He knew he shouldn’t care because it wasn’t like he was going to see any of these people again, but he was still nervous. By the time the subway arrived, there were other people around them and Bucky hadn’t let him budge an inch.

“The T...”

Bucky’s lips ghosted across the back of Steve’s neck before he pushed them both to stand. Steve sat in the first available seats, letting out a soft huff of breath when Bucky pulled him close again. It was warm on the subway, but Steve didn’t argue with their positions this time. He just accepted it.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough talk, let's get down and dirty, yeah? ;)

Steve had popped in the tape of the 2004 World Series to teach Bucky about baseball, but so far it wasn’t going well. It didn’t take long for Bucky to get a handle on the length of an inning, but how each team got an ‘out’ or a ‘strike’ was still causing him to question things Steve never wanted to think about.

“If he continues to swing, then he should only get one chance,” Bucky insisted. “Three chances to hit the ball? It’s too lenient.”

“The game would be too short,” Steve settled on. “Does that satisfy you?’

Bucky looked to Steve, sitting on the edge of the couch with a determined scowl on his face, and smirked. “No.” Before Steve could say a word, Bucky had reached out and pulled him onto his lap. Once Steve was firmly situated straddling his hips, Bucky licked his lips and leaned up. “But this sure does.”

“Bucky...”

“Shh.” Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s chin, then nosed down to his neck. “This is what I wanted to see,” he said. “You. Coming undone by my hands.”

Steve squirmed, but closer instead of further away. “The game..”

“You’ve already told me who won.” Bucky bit at Steve’s shoulder. “Go Sox.”

Steve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at the dull way Bucky ‘cheered’ for the team. He rested his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling as heat spread across his skin wherever Bucky touched. This was the last thing he should be doing, but when else would he really get the opportunity? Bucky was attractive ( _sinfully attractive_ , his delirious brain supplied) and it was only a matter of time until he found someone more to his liking than Steve.

The cool air made Steve shiver as his shirt came off. Bucky’s hands quickly went to press against Steve’s back, giving him more warmth. His tongue went to one of Steve’s nipples and Steve had to fight back the low moan that wanted to escape his mouth. He pressed his hips down instead, biting on his lower lip as he felt the large bulge in Bucky’s pants.

“B-bedroom,” he said, hands tightening on Bucky’s shoulders.

“No,” Bucky said. His claws were out, one of them tracing over Steve’s pants teasingly. “I want to strip you here. I want to see all of you _here_.”

Steve couldn’t hold back the moan this time and he let his head fall forward. “Shit...”

Bucky chuckled and his claw ripped Steve’s pants open at the leg. It didn’t take long after that for Bucky to discard the damaged material and have Steve sitting on top of him in nothing but his boxers. Steve opened his eyes and stared at the horns that appeared on the top of Bucky’s head. Close up, he could see the rugged grooves that wound themselves around each one. The tips pointed sharply and they looked like something Steve really shouldn’t touch. Dangerous and alluring all at once.

Steve leaned forward and ran his tongue over the one on the right. Below him, Bucky froze, hands squeezing onto his hips tightly as Steve moved to do the same to the left horn. They were not as rough as anticipated, though they _were_ hotter, but that didn’t stop Steve from continuing the exploration with his mouth.

“ _Steve_.”

He leaned back, looking down to see a legitimate fire in Bucky’s eyes. He hesitated before trying to squirm off of him. “Sorry, I—”

“ _Stop_.” Steve froze at the growl in his voice and Bucky took a deep, shuddering breath before speaking again. “We won’t get to have any fun if you keep doing that.”

That’s when Steve noticed a wet spot on the front of Bucky’s pants and he smirked, sliding his hips directly over it—over Bucky’s hard, caged cock. “Doing what?”

Bucky snarled and tore off Steve’s underwear. Steve knew his own genitals weren’t as impressive as Bucky’s and he was about to apologize for it, but Bucky had already wrapped his clawed fingers around Steve’s erection. Steve sucked in a breath and shifted his hips, pressing into Bucky’s hand as much as he could. Bucky’s hot mouth went back to Steve’s nipples and he bit down on the previously neglected one.

That was enough for Steve and he cried out, releasing over Bucky’s hand and shirt. The shudders in his body felt as if they would never stop—the heat from Bucky’s hand on his dick and pressure of his teeth kept Steve in a state of heightened bliss. He cursed, hands shaking as they held onto Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky lifted his spunk-covered hand and slowly, eyes watching Steve with an amused glee, ran his tongue over his fingers. When he got to the tip of one, he would slide the entire digit into his mouth and pull it out clean. Steve hadn’t thought he had that kind of kink before, but now all he wanted to do was watch Bucky lick things from his fingers.

Steve felt his dick twitch with interest again, which was new. He was used to one round of sex and that’s all his body could handle. He looked down once Bucky was finished with his fingers and let out a small laugh. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” He shifted back to get more comfortable on Bucky’s lap before reaching down to undo his pants. “This can’t be comfortable.”

Bucky ran a hand down Steve’s back. “You did once tell me clothes were for the outside only.”

“I’m shocked you listened.” Steve licked his lips as he got Bucky’s leaking erection free of the pants. “Damn...”

“You can taste it later,” Bucky promised. “For now, I want to spread you open.”

Steve flushed and wrapped his hand around Bucky’s dick. “Yeah?”

“No arguments?”

“God no.” Steve ran his thumb over the tip. “I want you.”

“There’s one problem.”

Steve looked up at Bucky, a frown on his face. “What problem?”

Bucky smirked and ran his finger over Steve’s rim. “I’m not God.”

Steve shuddered against Bucky as the demon’s unclawed and wet finger continued to tease him. When Bucky finally pressed it in, Steve arched against him, pressing down against the digit. It wasn’t long before Bucky added more fingers and let Steve shift his hips against the pressure.

“ _Fuck_ , just... Bucky _please_.”

Bucky growled low, his free hand on Steve’s hip to maneuver him. “You want to sit on it, Stevie?”

Steve should have been embarrassed at the whine that left his throat, but he didn’t care right now. He just nodded, almost crying out when the fingers were removed. Both of Bucky’s hands were on his hips now, guiding Steve down onto his cock. Steve had a split second to think about a condom before it didn’t matter anymore.

The burn felt good as Bucky’s cock pressed inside of him. Steve pressed a hand against Bucky’s chest so he could steady himself as his body stretched to accommodate Bucky’s width. Bucky murmured words of encouragement until Steve was fully seated on him. He was _full_ and all of Bucky was _hot_ and Steve felt his balls tighten.

“Move,” he said, voice shaking, “or I’m going to cum again.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Bucky asked, nails gently sliding down Steve’s back.

Steve let out another whimper as he tried to lift up, but his legs were too shaky and his body was already feeling so much that it just didn’t want to cooperate. He squeezed his muscles instead, grinning when he heard Bucky’s low groan. He did it again.

Bucky’s hands went to Steve’s ass, claws digging into his flesh. Bucky easily lifted Steve straight up before slowly lowering him back down. Steve’s arms stopped supporting him at that point and he all but fell against Bucky as the demon continued to help him. Steve tried to push back up, but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate and he just let himself _feel_.

Without warning, Bucky let out a growl and manhandled Steve until the side of his face was pressed into the back of the couch and his knees on the cushions. The new position, Bucky standing behind Steve, just let the demon go even deeper and Steve didn’t think he could protest even if he wanted to.

Bucky gripped onto Steve’s hips and thrust hard against him. Steve could barely hear the slapping of Bucky’s balls against his skin over the noises that came from both of them. Steve’s high-pitched whines and Bucky’s low growls echoed across the room and part of Steve just knew the neighbors could hear, but the other part—the louder part—of him didn’t care. He was too busy gripping onto the couch and begging Bucky.

When Bucky leaned over to bite at Steve’s back, Steve couldn’t hold back anymore. With a cry, he came hard, muscles clenching down as his spunk splashed against the couch cushions. It didn’t take much longer after that before Bucky came, thrusting as deep as he could inside Steve.

Even Bucky’s semen set Steve on fire and his insides were warmed, the feeling almost soothing to his already-sore muscles. He wanted to beg Bucky not to pull out, but all that came from his mouth was jumbled nonsense. Bucky laughed lightly, fingers running through Steve’s spunk before he licked his fingers loudly.

“Perfect,” Bucky murmured, staying against Steve. Staying _inside_ Steve. “Absolutely perfect.”

Steve felt his mind spin as exhaustion caught up to him like a train. He mumbled something else to Bucky and the demon simply kissed the center of his back. The last thing Steve felt before he passed out was Bucky’s clawed finger gently sliding over his cheek.


	6. Chapter 5

Sex with some otherworldly creature that he accidentally summoned had not been Steve’s plan, but somehow it kept happening. Bucky woke him up with his lips wrapped around Steve’s half-hard morning wood most mornings. Steve couldn’t even pass his neighbor in the hall without blushing as Clint just smirked at him. He didn’t even _want_ to know how loud he was being at night. Or in the afternoon. Or the morning.

Steve had more sex in the past week than he had in the past few years. Whenever he offered to take Bucky out and show him something else, Bucky just tugged him close and kissed him until Steve’s head spun. “Show me things” turned into Bucky just showing Steve how many different ways he could make him orgasm.

For some reason, Steve couldn’t find it in himself to complain. So he let Bucky wake him with his mouth or lick his neck while on the balcony with his arms securely wrapped around Steve’s waist. It definitely wasn’t the perfect life, but Steve liked it. The warmth Bucky gave off seemed to also ease the aches in his joints that usually happened after being cooped up and painting for so long.

He was coming back from delivering a commission, thinking about what they might have for dinner—or even what their dessert would be. It brought a flush to his cheeks and he ducked his head after hitting the crosswalk button, trying to clear his thoughts before they got too dirty. They hadn’t brought food into their sex, but Steve was sure it would only be a matter of time. Bucky liked everything, as long as it involved both of them naked together. Just this morning Steve had been on the kitchen counter, Bucky’s lips around his cock as a waffle maker Steve didn’t even remember having made their breakfast. He had cum the same time the waffles were done; Bucky had been smug about that all morning.

Steve looked over to his right as some children’s voices grew louder. There were two boys and a little girl by a stoop, chalk in their small hands. Budding artists—Steve loved to see kids create art, even if most of them would grow out of it eventually. He smiled at their playing until he realized that the little girl on the ground wasn’t playing at all—she was crying. Ignoring the walk sign that just turned on, he instead went to the children and loomed over them as much as he could.

“What’s going on?” he asked the boys, arms crossed.

One of the boys shrugged and dropped a broken piece of chalk on the ground next to the girl. “We were just playing.”

“Go play somewhere else, then.” Steve held his hand out. “The other pieces?”

The boys looked at each other before they handed the other pieces of chalk they had to him. Steve continued to watch them as they ran away and out of sight; he had been in the girl’s position plenty of times and he wanted to make sure they didn’t turn back as soon as he left.

“Mister?”

Steve turned to the little girl and gave her a smile before kneeling down and handing her the chalk pieces. “Are you okay?”

She wiped at her eyes before taking the chalk from him. “I got it,” she insisted.

“I know you did, but I wanted to see what you were drawing, too.” Steve looked over the scratches of chalk. “It looks good.”

She eyed him for a quiet moment before shrugging and rolling to her knees to continue scratching the chalk onto the sidewalk. “I want to be like Picasso,” she said confidently. “Daddy said I could.”

“Your dad is right.” Steve sat down, careful not to sit on the chalk. “Can I help?”

The girl nodded and gave him a bright pink chalk piece. “I can’t do the unicorns.”

Steve wasn’t even sure what she was drawing, but he leaned over and started drawing where she pointed. It wasn’t his best horse considering the medium, but it was enough. He added a swirled horn before sitting back and giving her a smile. “How’s that?”

She leaned over and stared at it before giving Steve a curious look. “You can draw good?”

“I started when I was your age,” Steve told her. “Now yes, I draw well.”

“Are you like Picasso?”

“Not quite. Picasso wasn’t my dream.” Steve pointed to the stick figure she had been working on. “Is that you?”

The girl frowned, then shook her head. “No, that’s the princess. I don’t want to be a princess.”

“Picasso wasn’t a princess,” a voice said above them.

Steve looked up, raising a hand to shade against the sun. A balding man with a steaming cup of coffee stood above them, A briefcase was in his hand and he had a smile on his face, so Steve didn’t think he was in _too_ much trouble. So he returned the smile just before the little girl jumped up and hugged him around the legs.

“Daddy! This is my new friend and he can draw unicorns, see? He made Scott and Alex go away because they took my favorite chalk and didn’t want to give it back.”

The man didn’t take his eyes off of Steve. “That was nice of him. Did you say thank you?”

“It’s okay, she let me help her with her drawing instead.” Steve stood, brushing the dirt off his pants. “I know this looks weird, a grown man drawing with a kid on the sidewalk, but I was just trying to help, honest.”

The man nudged the girl toward the stoop next to them. “Go inside and make sure Miss Hill has dinner ready,” he told her. She waved to Steve before grabbing the chalk out of his hand and taking off inside, screaming for ‘Miss Hill’ as she went. He waited until the building’s door banged closed before stepping close to Steve.

“You have—”

Steve immediately held up his hands, not wanting to cause himself distress lest Bucky feel it somehow and come to his defense. “I just wanted to help! Honest, I grew up around here and know how kids can be. I didn’t want them to come back, so I stuck around for a bit.”

“Hm.” The man looks down to the sidewalk drawing. “You did the unicorn?”

“That’s it. I’m actually on my way home and my... roommate is probably worrying by now.” Steve stuck his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. “My name is Steve, by the way. So you don’t think some stranger is out here with your kid. I live a block from here, though if you ask for Sarah’s kid, old Sal at the grocer will know who I am.”

The man nodded, his stance easing. “It’s nice to meet you, Steve. Thank you for stepping in. You didn’t have to.”

Steve shrugged and walked backward toward the crosswalk. “I don’t like bullies, is all. Have a good night.”

He turned and reached out to hit the button again before the man’s voice stopped him. “You have talent.”

“I’ve heard, but talent only gets you so far.” Steve gave him a forced smile. “Thanks, though. I appreciate it.”

“So you don’t work for anyone.”

“Just myself, sir.” Steve hit the button and looked away from the man, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

“How about for me?”

Steve hesitated as the crosswalk sign turned, but something in him couldn’t just move his feet and cross the road. He worried at his lip as the man came closer, though he still kept a polite distance between them. It eased Steve some, but not enough for him to completely let his guard down.

“I don’t do nude art,” Steve told him. “Or weird stuff. I’m sorry, but—”

“No, no. Sorry.” The man shook his head and put down his briefcase so he could hold out his hand. “My name is Phil Coulson. I work at a children’s book publisher and I’m always on the lookout for new artists.”

“I’d be interested, of course.” Steve shook Coulson’s hand. “Should I go to your offices to give you some examples? Is there anything in particular you’re looking for so I can prepare my portfolio?”

Coulson picked up his briefcase again. “Do you have any pictures of your work?”

“Right now?”

“Right now,” Coulson agreed. He took a sip from his cup, eyes never leaving Steve’s. It was more than a little unnerving, but Steve just looked away so he could pull out his phone.

“Yeah, some,” Steve said. “I don’t have the best camera, but I like to take a picture of everything just in case.”

His fingers were freezing from the wind by the time he pulled up the right gallery album. He moved to stand next to Coulson so the man wouldn’t need to put his briefcase down again and showed him the images.

Some were normal—a still life of a vase or a family portrait—but others were a little more adventurous. Steve held back a blush at the only sketch he had of Bucky (drawn before being hidden in his closet). The demon stood on the balcony, low-riding jeans barely hanging onto his hips as he held a cup of juice. His horns framed a glint from the sun that came off a window across the street.

“Sorry,” Steve said as he swiped past that particular image. “That wasn’t exactly children appropriate.”

“No, but it showed more of your capabilities.” Coulson pulled back. “You have talent, as I said. I’d be willing to hire you on as a freelancer. At least, until you can prove you have what it takes to become a full-time illustrator.”

Steve pressed his phone against his chest. “Really? I mean, _yes_. Of course, I’d love to. I have supplies at home and I could get started immediately.”

“Sounds good. I can email you the contract and then forward you the details.”

“Of course, yeah.” Steve didn’t have much data on his phone, but he barely touched it as it was. He pulled up his email. “I’ll send you a message so you have my information?’

Coulson gave him the email address. Once Steve sent the message, he nodded again toward the phone and gave Steve his phone number. Steve quickly put it in his contacts and sent Coulson a text. He normally got smaller freelance jobs from mothers or neighbors, but never from someone that had the contacts Coulson did.

“Thank you,” Steve said again. “I won’t let you down.”

“You don’t seem to be the type of person that would.” Coulson wiggled his fingers around the cup at Steve. “Until next time.”

Steve all but skipped home, careful not to go too fast and lose his breath. Something about the conversation with Coulson gave him hope that better things were coming and he could only think of one person he wanted to share his excitement with.

 


	7. Chapter 6

It was days like this that Steve wished he could take the stairs two at a time. It tested his patience to climb them carefully, mindful of the ones that were almost broken or were constantly slippery, but he forced himself to do it. Falling and hurting himself wouldn’t do him any good right now. He just got an opportunity with Coulson and he didn’t want his next message to be “So I broke my hand....”

He pressed himself against the wall a floor before his own so Lucky, Clint’s dog, could bound down the steps. Clint followed shortly after, hair mused and sweatshirt on inside-out. One of his fuzzy slippers was a polar bear, and the other some kind of chewed up dog-looking thing. The Sesame Street pajama bottoms were a new addition Steve hadn’t seen before.

“Afternoon,” Steve said as Clint yawned from the top step.

Clint blinked at him, then smirked and half jogged down the steps. “Surprised you’re out of your apartment. Got tired of having fun?”

The blush that Steve swore he would never let Clint see exploded on his face, traveling down his neck. Steve was sure that if he looked under his jacket, he’d see it on his chest, too. “I, uh...”

“You’re fine, Rogers.” Clint patted Steve’s shoulder as he passed. “Just not so early in the morning, ‘kay?”

“I’ll try,” Steve managed to get out.

“Thanks, pal. Lucky! Shit.” Clint looked over the railing before jogging further down the stairs and leaving Steve to his mortification.

He knew Clint could hear them, but having it actually said? That was a different story. Steve waited almost too long before climbing the last bit of stairs to the apartment. He pushed against the door and pulled his coat off as soon as he was inside.

“Bucky? Hey, I’m home!” He breathed in deep. “Are you... actually cooking? No microwave?”

Bucky leaned his head out of the kitchen to give him a smile. “Are you surprised?”

“Only because my stove is broken.” Steve put his stuff down and followed Bucky into the kitchen. “How?”

Bucky lifted up a pan of chicken and gently blew on it. It didn’t take long for the juices inside to bubble and Steve had to remind himself that as a demon, Bucky had powers that he didn’t understand.

“Show off,” he murmured instead, stepping aside so Bucky could put the pan down. “Thank you.”

“You need to eat healthier.” Bucky let a claw out so he could poke it through the chicken. “If I’m going to keep exploring, I need to make sure you’re in the best condition.”

“I might not have time for a lot of your exploring soon.” Steve leaned in to take Bucky’s claw in his mouth as soon as it was out of the chicken. Bucky cooked, he could at least clean, right?

Bucky kept his hand still, not wanting to cut Steve’s mouth. “You’ll explain what that means, right?”

Steve pulled off Bucky’s finger and nodded. “I have another freelance job. If I do well enough, it’ll be permanent.”

“Emily gave you another job?”

Emily had been a sweet old woman who owned a coffee shop a few blocks from where Steve had run into Coulson. A few times a year, she asked for a new painting to sell in her shop—Steve had been coming home from delivering it when he ran into the little girl being bullied. He shook his head at Bucky. “Not her.”

“Then who?” Bucky pulled Steve closer, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek.

“A man named Coulson,” Steve said as Bucky kissed down to his neck. “He works for a children’s book publisher. The freelancing is pretty much a job interview.”

Bucky licked at Steve’s pulse point before nipping at it. One of his hands slid down Steve’s back to grab at his ass, lifting him onto his tip toes with a gasp. “You’ll do amazing,” Bucky said around Steve’s skin.

“Bucky...” Steve slid a hand into Bucky’s hair from the nape of his neck. “We should celebrate.”

“I am celebrating.” Bucky gripped Steve’s ass a little tighter before pulling him up.

Steve’s legs went around Bucky’s waist and he let out a soft moan as his back hit a wall. “This is a good celebration.”

Bucky’s laugh got lost in the kiss Steve pulled him into. Somehow Bucky found his way into the bedroom without banging Steve into too many things—he broke the kiss only to let Steve fall back onto the creaky mattress below.

Steve didn’t want another pair of pants ripped, so he quickly moved to push them off his hips. Bucky’s eyes on him as he wiggled them down to his calves just made Steve harder. He let Bucky take the pants once they were at his ankles, reaching instead to pull up on his shirt. The faster they were both naked, the better.

“You’re beautiful,” Bucky said, startling Steve into stillness. He put a knee on the bed, his clothes burning off his body as he leaned forward. His skin was still steaming slightly when he pressed a hand to Steve’s chest, easing him down on the bed. “You’re my favorite human by far.”

Steve shifted his legs so Bucky could settle between them. “You see other humans while I’m making art deliveries?”

“Never.” Bucky pressed his erection against Steve’s own. “I don’t even bother looking since I have you.” He leaned his head down, pressing his lips against Steve’s arm where part of the contract marking lay. “I wait here when you’re gone. And I think about you as I touch myself.”

Steve closed his eyes as Bucky pressed them together again, achingly slow. His cock already had precum helping the friction and while he wanted to just start _begging_ Bucky to fuck him, he held back. For now.

“Show me,” he said instead, tilting his head back to let Bucky’s lips get at his neck. “Show me what you think about.”

Bucky reached between them to grab both of their cocks. “We’d be here all night.”

“Good.” Steve gently tugged on one of Bucky’s horns until the demon moved up to kiss him, swallowing Steve’s moan as his hand stroked them both.

Steve expected Bucky to move fast, but it was the exact opposite. Everything was achingly slow, from the open-mouthed kiss, to the slide of Bucky’s strong hand. Steve couldn’t hold back the whine at the back of his throat as he arched his body up, trying to get closer to the heat of Bucky’s skin.

“Behave,” Bucky murmured against the hollow of Steve’s throat. “You wanted me to show you.”

“Show me _faster_.”

Bucky chuckled and released his hold on their dicks. Steve didn’t even have a chance to complain - Bucky just turned him over and pressed his chest into the mattress. Steve wiggled his hips up so he could get on his knees and Bucky hummed appreciatively, squeezing his ass as it was presented to him.

It wasn’t long after that Steve’s cheeks were spread and Bucky’s tongue licked across his hole. Steve gripped tight to the pillows, unable to make any real coherent noise besides “ _please_ ” and “ _Bucky_.”  His mind was a mess and he was unable to think of more than what was happening at that moment. He pressed back against Bucky’s mouth as his tongue entered him, legs shaking and breathing hard.

Bucky squeezed Steve’s ass once more, biting a bit at one of his cheeks. However, it just took him blowing gently once across Steve’s hole for him to lose control. Steve shouted, legs giving out as he came. Bucky’s held him up and grinned against Steve’s skin as he shook through his orgasm.

“I barely did anything,” Bucky teased. “And I’m not done with you yet.”

Steve managed to turn his head enough to see Bucky and he gave him a smile. “I may have been thinking about the celebration all the way home.”

“I’d ask where my sweet, innocent Stevie went, but I have no doubts that you are far from innocent.” Bucky ran his hand over Steve’s spent cock. “It’s a shame I couldn’t taste you properly,” he said before lifting his fingers to his mouth.

“Bucky?”

“Hm?”

Steve pushed back toward him. “Fuck me.”

Bucky pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a soft _pop_ and smirked at Steve. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Steve sucked in a breath as Bucky’s tongue went back to licking him. It didn’t take long for his body to get back on board completely and by the time Bucky got on his knees, Steve was more than ready. Breathing labored and arms barely holding him up, Steve closed his eyes and let himself _feel_ Bucky completely.

“So good,” Bucky said, pushing his erection into Steve finally. “Stevie, you’re so _perfect_. Taking me like this.”

The fire that came from having Bucky inside him started at Steve’s hips and rolled up his spine. He let out a soft moan, pressing back until Bucky bottomed out. They kept still, the only sounds coming from their hard breathing and the distant city from the window. Bucky’s hands stayed on his hips, still except for the gentle stroking of his thumbs.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve whined.

“Shh... I’m enjoying the view.”

Steve squeezed his muscles, drawing a gasp from Bucky. That’s all it took, though, for Bucky to tighten his grip, pull his hips back, and thrust into Steve. Steve gripped the bedsheets, crying out as Bucky seemed to not be able to control himself any longer. He gained speed, and a bit of force—not that Steve minded. He welcomed bruises from the demon during their couplings.

The sound of Steve’s own begging soon drowned out the noises from the city. He wasn’t even sure anymore what was coming from his mouth, but he couldn’t stop it. A growl came from Bucky and that was all the warning Steve got before his insides heated more as Bucky came. The demon pressed tightly against Steve’s backside as he shuddered through his orgasm, his spunk filling Steve.

Steve figured he must have not even felt his second orgasm through the calming heat through his body—his dick was flaccid and there was a line still dripping from it as it hung from him. He let out a soft laugh before closing his eyes again and letting Bucky roll them comfortably on the bed. As usual, Bucky stayed inside him, arms wrapped securely around Steve’s waist.

“We left the food out,” Steve said, remembering it just as his mind started to lull to sleep.

“It’s fine,” Bucky murmured into his neck. “Get some sleep.”

“Mmhm.” Steve shifted against him. “Thank you for this.”

Bucky chuckled before kissing Steve’s shoulder. “My pleasure, Stevie. And congratulations on the new job.”

Steve smiled, feeling confident in the future.


	8. Chapter 7

The next week went by in a blur of Bucky and sketches. After the second day, Steve didn’t even question how Bucky was getting fresh food—he figured the demon wouldn’t tell him anyway, so there was no point in asking. And while he worked on the job Coulson emailed him, Bucky either made sure he was fed, or just made sure he was near Steve as he worked. Sometimes Bucky would put the television on and watch whatever happened to be showing, other times he was content to just watch Steve work.

It was comfortable in a way that Steve didn’t expect, nor did he want it to end. His stamina was also getting better—both with Bucky and with normal things like climbing the stairs to the apartment. If Steve could help it, he also tried to not let Bucky pull him in for sex while he knew Clint was home. He was still embarrassed about the situation, even if both Bucky and Clint found it hilarious.

All this time that Bucky was here, Steve had only asked once about Bucky leaving. Bucky had simply shrugged and refused to answer. Instead of asking further, Steve just figured he needed to get as much time in with the demon as he could.

Steve’s first paycheck from Coulson came a few days after he turned in the final drafts that had been asked for. He stared at the thick envelope, not sure what else could be inside. His sketches returned with a ‘never mind, no thanks’ note attached?

“Open it or I will,” Bucky told him, arms sliding around Steve’s waist. “You’ve been staring at it for an hour and I want to celebrate your first paycheck.”

“Or my last...” Steve bit his lip, leaning into the firm body behind him.

“Open it.” Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek gently, one hand sliding under the elastic of Steve’s sweats. “Come on.”

“Fine, fine.” Steve swatted Bucky’s hands away before sitting at the table and turning the envelope over. “Here goes nothing...”

There was a lot more money in the check than Steve had been anticipating. The job was supposed to be only for a few hundred at most, but this had to be a mistake. He looked at Bucky, then back to the check and sighed. “I think someone on their end made a mistake.”

“How so?”

Steve shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll just get this cleared up. I don’t want to take money that isn’t mine.”

Bucky came around the table and arched an eyebrow at the check. “Damn...”

“Exactly.”

“Did you read the letter?” Bucky picked up the few pages that came with the check. “Maybe it explains it in here.”

Steve’s finger hovered over the send button. “I suppose reading it first couldn’t do any harm.”

Bucky handed him the papers. “Here, then. And if it doesn’t say anything, then call.”

“You’re a demon. Aren’t you supposed to tell me to just spend it all?”

“I may be a demon, but I also know you.” Bucky tilted Steve’s chin up for a quick kiss. “You’d never be able to live with yourself if you just took the money and it was a mistake. That’s what makes you, you.”

Steve smiled and leaned up to get another kiss before he went back to the letter. It was from Coulson, explaining that they would like to hire him on full time as part of a contract. He would need to renew it every six months, but as long as they had books to illustrate, Steve would have a job. The letter said nothing more about the paycheck other than ‘get us a direct deposit form.’

“I’m going to call Coulson,” Steve said before passing the letter to Bucky.

“What if it isn’t a mistake.”

Steve hesitated before shaking his head and dialing Coulson’s cell. “It has to be,” he said, leaving out the _I’m not worth it_ that his mind was repeating. From the frown on Bucky’s face, the demon knew, though.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. “ _Mister Rogers_?”

“Hi, hey. Uh...”

“ _Did your packet arrive? Do you have any questions_?”

Steve glanced up at Bucky before standing and moving out onto the balcony. “I did, yes. And more of a concern than a question.”

“ _What is it_?”

“My first check seems to have a few more zeros on it than anticipated. I thought there might be a mistake and I didn’t want to just... accept that.”

“ _Hm. One moment._ ” The only sound on the other end for a few, agonizing minutes was the _clack_ of Coulson’s keyboard.

Bucky leaned in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes focused more on Steve’s ass than anything else—Steve just rolled his eyes at him. He wouldn’t admit that Bucky’s smirk did relax him, though. Steve tried to wave him off, but Bucky simply licked his lips.

“ _I see,_ ” Coulson said finally. “ _Have you thought about coming on full time_?”

“Of course, it’s a great opportunity. I’d love to take it.”

“ _Then we can consider the extra a signing bonus. It wasn’t your fault accounting messed up and it wouldn’t be right to take money from you._ ”

Steve frowned. “But...”

“ _Welcome aboard, Steve. Get the paperwork back to us as soon as you can and we’ll send over your next assignment._ ”

“T-thank you. Are you sure?” Steve looked to Bucky, mouthing ‘signing bonus’ to him. Bucky gave him a thumbs up.

“ _Positive. I’ll talk to you later._ ”

“Thank you again, Mister Coulson. I won’t let you down.” He hung up the phone and stared at it, holding back the urge to laugh. A signing bonus?

“Good news, let’s celebrate.” Bucky pulled Steve back inside and into his arms. “I know just how to do it, too.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Steve said, tilting his head as Bucky kissed at his neck. “I can’t... this is insane, this doesn’t happen to people like me.”

“That isn’t true,” Bucky insisted, dragging a hand up Steve’s chest. “It just happened, so it obviously does.”

“You know what I mean.” Steve pulled away from Bucky’s wandering hands and picked up the check. “I just... I can’t believe it.”

Bucky pouted, but didn’t try to reach for Steve. “What are you going to do with it?”

“I don’t know,” Steve said honestly. “I don’t... I’ve never _had_ this much before. It isn’t a lot, but I’ve never...”

“You could move,” Bucky suggested, looking at his nails. “If you want an apartment still, maybe one with an elevator? Or a house somewhere. We don’t have to be quiet in a house.”

“I can’t just go out and get a new place. That’s monthly payments and money down and...” Steve shook his head. “Maybe after a few checks, but I can’t right now.”

“Not even to look?”

Steve glanced to Bucky before shaking his head again. “I don’t...”

“That’s where I want to explore,” Bucky decided. “So let’s go tomorrow.”

Steve’s hand went to his left arm over where the star was. “That was low.”

Bucky shrugged. “Demon,” he reminded Steve. “Can we _please_ celebrate now? We’ll put the money in the bank tomorrow and maybe get you a better jacket, but that’s tomorrow’s worry.”

“The jacket I have is fine.”

“You shiver in light rain.” Bucky plucked the check out of Steve’s hand and put it on the table. “I could always burn your jacket... make you get something better.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Bucky smirked and stepped closer to Steve, making him back up until he was pressed against a wall. “I’ll dare,” he murmured before leaning in and kissing Steve softly. Nothing more than their lips touched, but it set Steve on fire. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Bucky pulled away, licking his lips.

“Bucky...”

“Let me take care of you tonight,” Bucky said, running a claw down Steve’s arm. “Before your job makes it harder for me to fuck you.”

Steve laughed. “That’ll never happen.”

“Oh. Good.” Bucky dropped to his knees, popping the button on Steve’s pants. “New house rule. No pants.”

“I’m not walking around naked.”

Bucky pulled Steve’s pants and boxers down. “Let me convince you,” he said before taking Steve completely into his mouth.

Steve immediately reached out to grip Bucky’s horns, his head hitting back against the wall. He sucked in a breath, toes curling at the sensations of Bucky’s tongue sliding along the underside of his cock. Steve was sure he was begging, but his own words were jumbled—Bucky knew just how to suck him off to the point of incomprehension.

Powerful hands kept Steve’s shaking legs from collapsing as Bucky’s mouth worked on driving Steve absolutely crazy. It didn’t take long for Steve to cry out into Bucky’s mouth, pulling at the horns he still held tightly in his hands. Bucky simply swallowed what Steve gave before he pulled his mouth off and stood.

Steve barely realized that he was being carried to the bedroom, but there was now a mattress below him and Bucky’s hard erection pressed into his hip. He just grinned and leaned up for a kiss, ready for whatever else Bucky had in store for him.


	9. Chapter 8

The fans around them cheered as the end of the national anthem finished in Fenway Park. Steve had shown Bucky enough baseball tapes over the last few months in their new apartment that the demon hadn’t questioned the singing, but Steve could still see the look of amusement on his face all the same. Bucky thought it was funny that a country of people superstitious against magic could have so many chants. Steve didn’t disagree.

It was a sunny Tuesday in April and the home opener against the Toronto Blue Jays. Steve couldn’t remember the last time he had actually been to an opening day game—tickets weren’t cheap for the reigning champs. However, his job with Coulson was going strong and, after a few weeks of steady checks, he finally let Bucky convince him to move closer to the office in a nicer apartment. Steve missed Clint, but the new place had an elevator, working appliances, and doors that were actually hung right, so he couldn’t complain too much.

Life was much different than it had been at the beginning of the year and 2019 was barely four months in. Bucky denied involvement, but Steve had his doubts. After all, the demon had a particular glint in his eye whenever something especially good happened to them. Steve ignored his gut feeling—too head over heels for the demon.

Oh yeah, he was definitely going to hell for this. At least the ride would be nice.

“Watching it at home seems closer,” Bucky said as they sat down.

“That’s because the cameras are zoomed in. But out here, we’re in the crowd! It’s a much different experience.”

Bucky ran a hand over his hair as it blew in the wind. “So you’ve told me before. I trust you.”

“Good.” Steve leaned against him. “Just enjoy the game. Yell like you do at home, it’s okay. You’re supposed to be loud here.”

It only took one good play for Bucky to get lost in the game. He yelled at the bad calls, cheered when the Sox made a good play. At one point, he and the person sitting in front of them got into a heated argument about who was a better batter. Steve watched, amused, through the whole thing.

“Let’s go to more,” Bucky said at the end of an inning. “I like it better here than at home.”

Steve nudged his side. “I told you.” He glanced to the big screen and pointed. “Look, the kiss cam.”

“The what cam?”

“Kiss Cam. If you’re up on the screen, you gotta kiss.”

Bucky watched a few people on the screen before shaking his head. “People are strange.”

“Maybe, but it’s fun.” He laughed as the cam landed on two people who were obviously not together. “For us, at least.”

Bucky snorted, putting his hand around the back of Steve’s chair. “Not for those two. I kind of see the draw to it.”

“I knew you would.” Steve leaned into him, grinning at the various embarrassed people that came up. Some did kiss—a small peck more than anything—but most of them hid their faces and laughed. It was all a bit of fun, after all.

However, the cam soon landed on them. Steve should have realized it would—he was cuddled up against Bucky comfortably and the stadium had been trying to be more LGBT friendly over the last few years. He blushed, hiding his face as the crowd in their little area cheered. Some of them even chanted _kiss, kiss, kiss_!

“Oh _god_ ,” he groaned, trying to hide his face into Bucky’s chest.

Bucky just chuckled and tilted Steve’s chin up, a smirk on his own face. “Come on, now. What did you tell me before? Be a good sport?”

“ _Bucky_.”

“Nope. We’re going to kiss,” Bucky declared before bringing Steve in. If anything, the crowd around them cheered even louder as the kiss deepened, Bucky’s other hand reaching under Steve to grip his ass.

It should _not_ have been as big of a turn on as it was, but Steve felt his pants tightening as Bucky all but devoured his mouth. The cam couldn’t have been on them any more—probably too lewd for the crowd, but Bucky kept going, fingers pressing into Steve’s asscheck with the same force he used to spread them and tongue at Steve’s hole.

Steve broke the kiss with a gasp, squirming to try and hide just how turned on he was. “We still have a few innings left,” he managed to get out.

“They’ll win, I’m sure. I have something much more _fun_ in mind.” Bucky released Steve’s ass and brought his hand back out, pressing it against Steve’s thigh and then his dick before sitting back in his chair. “Unless you want to stay here...”

Steve bit his lip and looked out to the field where the players were getting ready. He really wanted to watch the game since coming to opening day was so rare for him, but he also didn’t want to sit here with a raging hard-on either. He needed to take care of that before he could be comfortable.

“I want to stay,” he decided, “but I need to use the restroom first.” There was a family bathroom close by. He didn’t like the idea of jerking off in it, but it was better than potentially soiling his pants in his seat. “I’ll be back.”

Bucky looked him over with a small pout, but said nothing against it when Steve stood up to leave. They were at the end of a row, so it wasn’t hard for him to move past the few people lingering on the stairs and in the halls. Thankfully there wasn’t even a line at the bathroom and he ducked inside, locking the door behind him.

This was definitely not the cleanest place. Sure the changing table was pretty clean as well as the toilet itself, but the walls looked like someone had come in here earlier and flung a soda against it. Another had what looked like a smear of mustard. Ignoring it as best he could, Steve leaned against a relatively clean part of the wall and dropped his pants.

He had to bite back the moan that tried to leave his mouth as soon as his erection was freed. This was definitely not going to take long; he was already leaking a bit of precum and one thought of Bucky kissing him in the stands was all Steve needed before his hand wrapped around his dick and he squeezed. He closed his eyes and let his head hit the wall as he stroked himself, legs shaking.

“That is probably the hottest thing I’ve seen. And I’m from _Hell_.”

Steve’s eyes jerked open to see Bucky standing in front of him, hungry eyes watching as Steve’s hand continued to stroke himself. “B-Bucky?”

Bucky smirked and took a step closer. “ _Fuck_ , Stevie. I knew following you was a good idea.”

“How...?”

“Shh.” Bucky put his hand on top of Steve’s to help. “I’m going to make this better.”

Steve had no chance to argue because Bucky kissed him then, just as hard and dirty as it had been in the stands. This time, Steve couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat and he arched into Bucky. He removed his hand from his dick so he could clutch at Bucky’s shirt, fully intending on riding his orgasm out without putting in any other work himself.

Bucky sucked at Steve’s tongue before releasing his erection, swallowing the whine that Steve gave out. He quickly pushed Steve’s pants down before gripping on his ass, spreading his cheeks. Steve kicked at his pants and made sure at least one leg was free before he let Bucky pick him up and press him against the wall with Steve’s legs tightly wrapped around his waist. Steve wasn’t sure when it happened, but Bucky’s own pants were down and his dick pressed against Steve’s hole, teasing it.

Steve broke the kiss and tried to wiggle himself down. “Please,” he begged. “ _Please_ Bucky, I need you.”

“Say it again,” Bucky demanded, fingers digging bruises into Steve’s flesh.

“I need you,” Steve repeated, letting his head fall back as Bucky pushed inside of him. “ _I need you_.”

A growl escaped Bucky’s throat and that was all the warning Steve had to hold tight. Bucky’s clawed hands pressed on the wall on either side of Steve’s head. The nails cracked the tile in some places, but Steve didn’t care. Because at that moment, Bucky was using the wall as leverage to thrust up into Steve. It was rougher than what they did at home, and Steve had to grip onto Bucky’s shirt and hair to just hang on, but the pleasure of it was almost too much.

He was sure the sounds they made were loud enough to be heard outside the bathroom, but Steve had long since lost control over his mouth. He wasn’t even sure if he was begging or just crying out as he was knocked again and again into the wall. But Steve definitely knew he let out a sob when one of Bucky’s hands came between them to wrap around his aching erection. The amount of slick made Steve briefly wonder if he had already orgasmed, but the thought quickly left as Bucky’s lips latched onto his neck.

“ _Mine_ ,” he heard Bucky snarl as he thrust one last time into Steve before the familiar feel of heat rushed through his insides. Steve wasn’t long behind Bucky, definitely letting out a strangled cry as he arched his back and came harshly into Bucky’s hand.

When Steve opened his eyes again, he wasn’t against the wall as he thought he would be, but he was sitting on the floor against Bucky’s chest instead. They were both dressed, and the demon’s fingers were gently sliding over Steve’s stomach as he hummed softly. Steve was quiet for a moment before shifting to look back at him.

“Why are we on the floor?”

Bucky grinned and kissed Steve’s temple. “You blacked out.”

“Oh.” Steve winced as he shifted again, a sharp pain shooting up from his ass. “Did we really...?”

“Yes.” Bucky kissed Steve’s neck, right where Steve was sure a large hickey would form. “The thought of you coming down here to jerk off...”

Steve rolled his eyes, fighting off a blush. “We shouldn’t have.”

“Glad we did.”

“Of course you are.” Steve laced his fingers with Bucky’s. “I think we should quickly leave, though. Before someone busts the door open and arrests us.”

“I made sure nobody would bother us, but we can go. I don’t want our fun to end here, after all.”

Steve shivered at the promise. “You’re really convincing.”

“I try to be.” Bucky helped Steve stand. “Come on, let’s go home.”

 


	10. Chapter 9

Steve coughed into his elbow, ignoring the look Bucky gave him as he did so. It was just a small cough, nothing to be worried about. A two-day cough was nothing to worry about just yet, and if it got worse, he knew how to get to the clinic. He took a quick glance to the wall clock before putting his paintbrush down and turning on his stool.

“I’m going to head to the store before it closes. Need anything?”

Bucky snapped the book shut that he had been holding. “I’ll get it.”

“Last time you went to the store, you almost burned down the toilet paper aisle,” Steve accused.

“Last time you knew I went, at least. I go all the time.”

“Bucky, come on.”

“You need to rest.” Bucky stood from their new sofa and crossed the open room. Steve’s easel was placed by the window to their new apartment so he could get a nice view of the city as he painted. A storage shelf for various sizes of canvases sat to the right and the entire area was covered with a protective plastic so they wouldn’t need to worry about stains in the carpet.

Steve pulled away when Bucky reached for him. “I’m fine,” he insisted. “I’ve gotten sick before, I’ll get sick again. It’s just how life is. It’s how _I_ am.”

“I know.” Bucky let Steve have the distance between them.

“So just let me go to the damn store, let me come back, and then let me sleep.” Steve stood, but immediately reached out toward Bucky when he started to sway where he stood. He didn’t like to admit when he knew his body was rebelling against him, and having Bucky notice was worse.

Bucky slid a hand up Steve’s arm, keeping his steady. “I could start a warm bath for you,” he suggested. “You know how much I like the tub here.”

“You only like it because it doesn’t squish you when we’re both in it.” Steve sat back down, letting out a breath. “Start the bath. It can’t hurt.”

Bucky placed a gentle kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Stop moping. You’ll be fine.”

Steve gave him a wry look. “Extra bubbles.”

“Yes, yes.” Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand before disappearing down the hall.

Steve looked out the apartment window and over the city, letting his mind wander. Just a year ago, he had been in an apartment that was falling apart. If anyone had told him that he’d be in a nicer building actually paying rent and living with a demon, he would have laughed. Now? Despite it not having been too long since Bucky showed up, he couldn’t imagine living without him. He barely even noticed the burned-in contract on his arm, even as it reflected back at him from the window.

For the first time since his mom had passed, Steve had to admit that he was _happy_.

Bucky’s hands slid down Steve’s arms before he pressed against Steve’s back. “Bath is ready,” he murmured.

“Thanks.” Steve leaned against him, glad of the extra heat Bucky gave.

“Here.” Bucky shifted so he could pick Steve up, one arm under his knees and the other steadying his back. “Don’t fuss.”

Steve groaned, but let Bucky carrying him without complaining. He wanted to be stubborn, but his head was just starting to get fuzzy enough for him not to care. He just closed his eyes and rested his head against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky had no heartbeat that he could hear, but Steve could hear him breathe.

“I have to finish the next cover,” he murmured as Bucky eased him through the bathroom door. “So short bath.”

“You can finish it tomorrow.” Bucky settled Steve onto the counter. “Sit here for a second. Let me get you undressed.”

Steve made a face, leaning his head back against the large mirror. “Can’t you just burn it off?”

“You like these pants.” Bucky pulled Steve’s shirt off and tossed it to the floor. “Come here...”

Steve let out a soft groan as Bucky pulled him to stand. His pants dropped to the floor with his underwear, sliding off completely when Bucky lifted him up. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist for the short walk to the tub.

“Coming with me?” Steve asked, gripping as tight as he could around Bucky’s shoulders.

“I can be convinced,” he answered.

The water burned against Steve’s skin, but he welcomed the steam it produced. He let out a groan as he relaxed against Bucky, smiling when he realized that the demon had gotten into the water with him. He could feel his muscles relax as Bucky got them both comfortable.

“You came.”

Bucky chuckled against Steve’s ear. “You were very convincing.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

Steve wasn’t sure how long they stayed in the tub—his mind drifted too much in the steam. Bucky was a comforting presence and while Steve wasn’t happy he was sick, he couldn’t help but like the feeling of being here with him. Just like this.

“I can feel your mind thinking,” Bucky murmured after a while. “Even through the illness.”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “I just hate being sick.”

“It isn’t fun,” Bucky agreed. “I hate seeing you sick.”

“Too bad you weren’t a genie,” Steve said, a smile on his face.

“Would your third wish be to set me free?”

“Nah, I’d ask for more wishes.” Steve laughed, then coughed. Bucky sat him up to help him through it. “Sorry,” he said once his body stopped betraying him.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry about.” Bucky eased Steve back against his chest. “You wouldn’t need to ask me for more wishes, by the way. I’d grant you anything.”

“Sap.” Steve sniffled, eyes closed. “I’m already behind in my deadline,” he murmured.

“You’ll have time.”

“You don’t understand. When I get sick, it’s for _weeks_.” Steve sighed and pushed himself to sit up. “Just gotta work through it.”

“Stevie—”

“I’m going to order some soup...”

Bucky helped Steve stand before getting out of the tub himself. “Just go lay down in bed. We have the stuff for soup here.”

“I don’t need to be babied.” Steve reached out to grip the counter so he could hold himself up. He felt a little dizzy, but he blamed it on the steam in the room.

Bucky pressed himself against Steve’s back, placing kisses on his neck. “Not babying you, I promise. I’ve come to enjoy cooking, actually.”

Despite feeling like he would pass out at any moment, Steve found himself smiling. “Trust me to domesticate a demon...”

Bucky laughed before picking Steve up, cradling him to his chest. “Haven’t domesticated me completely yet.”

“Gotta get you a collar...”

“I’ll wear it with pride,” Bucky said softly, easing Steve onto the bed. “Rest. I’ll be right back.”

It wasn’t like Steve could argue with him in the state he was in. Whatever illness he got must have come from the game they went to a few days before—part of Steve wanted to blame the bathroom. The guy behind them that had been sniffling was also a good contender for blame. Either way, his head was too fuzzy and his body too heavy for anything shorter than at least two weeks in bed.

Maybe he could get Bucky to call Coulson and tell him what was happening. He had never asked for an extension of anything he was working on before, but there was a first time for everything.

“Stevie, can you sit up?”

Steve hadn’t even noticed Bucky come back with a bowl. But after peeling his eyes open, he could see steam rising from something and he could only assume it was soup. He must have let out some kind of noise because Bucky just smiled softly at him and helped sit him up against the headboard.

“It’s cool enough, just open your mouth.”

Someone hadn’t fed him while he was sick since his mom had been alive. Normally Steve would try to fight the situation, but something about it being _Bucky_ made it easier. He obediently opened his mouth, swallowing the soup as it was fed to him. Somewhere in the middle of it, Steve drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Light streamed through the gap in Steve’s curtains and he groaned, wrinkling his nose at it. He just wanted to sleep in—it would help his illness and let him get back to work faster. Letting out a groan, Steve prepared to just roll out of bed to close the curtain, but that’s when his fuzzy mind realized that something was different. He opened his eyes completely and stared at the covered window.

He felt normal.

No tightness in his chest, no stuffiness in his head, and no numbness in his bones. Steve sat up and pressed a finger against the side of his nose, and then the other side to test his breathing—it was perfect. And his nose wasn’t dripping.

What _day_ was it? Did he honestly just sleep through his entire ordeal? Steve scrambled to the side of the bed, reaching for his cell phone that wasn’t there. Which would make sense because Bucky put him to bed. He pushed the covers back and stood, waiting for the dizziness that never came.

“Bucky?” he called out, getting worried.

“Steve! You’re awake!”

Steve opened the bedroom door just as Bucky stepped out of the kitchen. “What day is it?” he asked. “How long have I been sleeping.”

Bucky visibly relaxed as he stepped into Steve’s space, placing a gentle kiss to his temple. “It’s almost five. You’ve been asleep since yesterday when I brought you to bed.”

Steve frowned. “A day? That’s it, are you sure?”

“I was worried when you fell asleep in the middle of your soup last night, but you look great today.” Bucky ran his hand down Steve’s back and finally to his ass. “You look great every day.”

Steve pushed away from him then. “Bucky, I’m serious. I feel like I lost time and I... I just need to know the truth.”

“I told you the truth.” Bucky reached up to trail his knuckles across Steve’s cheek. “I put you to bed yesterday after feeding you soup.”

“Then how am I not still sick?” Steve rubbed at his chest, as if it _should_ feel congested. “How am I not still in bed? I don’t just get better like this.”

“You shouldn’t have to be sick at all...”

“Being sick is part of life. It happens.” Steve glanced toward the kitchen, then back to Bucky. “What did you do?”

“Steve—”

“What did you _do_ , Bucky?”

Bucky scowled at him and crossed his arms. “My kind might be from Hell, but we know how to get rid of a cold, so that’s what I did. I got rid of your cold.”

Steve wanted to be angry, but could he really be upset? Bucky _helped_ him. He didn’t exactly want to be sick, but another part of Steve almost felt violated. He knew how to take care of himself and he didn’t need his hand held whenever he got sick—he never had before. It was his body and Bucky had done something to it without asking—the thought didn’t sit well with him.

Was it really such a bad thing, though? He could get back to work with nothing more than a few hours missed. Coulson had been hounding him about the latest page—he could get that turned in later that night if he went to work on it now. Maybe Bucky did him a favor and he was just making a bigger deal of it than needed?

Still... “How does one just _get rid of_ a cold?” Steve had to know.

Bucky shrugged, looking anywhere but at Steve. “Oh, you know...” He waved his hand. “Not important.”

Because that didn’t make warning bells go off. Steve reached up, gently easing Bucky’s chin so they were looking at another. “Bucky.”

Bucky huffed and crossed his arms. “I didn’t hurt anyone, Stevie.”

“When you say it like that, I think you did.”

“Did you get a new line or something?” Bucky leaned over to inspect Steve’s arm for any signs that either one of them broke the deal. No new lines had shown up for weeks and Steve knew that. “I don’t see one.”

“Your definition and my definition might be different. You’re the one that set the deal, not me, so who knows—”

“ _Fine_.” Bucky stepped away from him. “It isn’t easy to get rid of an illness, but it’s easy enough to push it onto someone else.”

“ _Bucky_.”

“So,” Bucky said, raising his voice above Steve’s, “I _pushed_ it onto old man Sitwell down the hall. I saw him eyeing your ass once and I didn’t appreciate it.”

Steve clenched his fists. Maybe another day he would have found it endearing that Bucky was so obviously concerned about an older man ogling him, but not today. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I should have let you stay sick?”

“Yes!” Steve ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends in frustration. “I don’t need you to help me get over something like that, okay? I get sick a lot, I take medicine, I’m better for a while. Honestly, I’m surprised it hasn’t happened sooner.” He hesitated, chest tightening. “You... haven’t done this before, right?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “No, I haven’t cured you of any illness before now.”

“Good. Now you’re going to take some soup to Sitwell and say you hope he gets better.”

“No.”

Steve frowned. “Bucky. _You_ made him sick, you get to help him get better. Through _normal_ means.”

“Is that it?”

Bucky sounded like a scolded child and it made Steve want to push more and he wasn’t quite sure why. Yes, that was all he wanted out of the demon for now. But something about the way Bucky stood there, arms still crossed and a mix of a scowl and pout on his face, pushed at Steve’s buttons.

He pushed past Bucky to go into the living room. “That’s it,” he said, glad for his self-control. “Unless you got someone else sick.” Or not.

“For someone who lets me fuck them every day, you really don’t trust me.”

A blush stole across Steve’s face as he opened the living room curtains, letting the light flood the apartment. “When we’re in bed, you’re doing what I want. It’s all the other times that I’m not sure of.”

“That hardly seems fair,” Bucky insisted. “You don’t seem to mind your new job and fancy apartment.”

Steve frowned and turned to look at him. “What are you talking about?”

“You didn’t notice?” Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, Stevie.” He stepped closer, intimidation in his stance. Steve actually felt fear for a moment before he forced himself to relax. “You didn’t find it strange that I show up and your life gets better?”

“It’s not like you’re some fairy godmother.”

“True, I’m not.” Bucky crowded Steve against the floor-to-ceiling windows, resting one arm on the glass above Steve’s head. “When you got this apartment, you called it ‘luck.’ I call it... forced eviction.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “What? What the hell?”

“You wanted a place close to the office in a nice building with easy transportation to certain stores. This building fulfilled all your criteria and had a nice view for creativity.” Bucky shrugged, as if it were no big deal. “The couple here argued anyway.”

“That’s no reason to make them _leave_!” Steve put his hands on Bucky’s chest, trying to push him away. “I could have afforded another place.”

“With money from your job?” Bucky asked. When Steve nodded, Bucky just smirked, leaning closer to Steve’s face. “Your meeting with Coulson was pretty lucky.”

Steve stopped pushing at Bucky’s chest to stare at him, more than a little shocked. “You...”

“Me. You deserved more than drawing in that dump you called home.”

Steve pushed hard at Bucky’s chest before sliding out from under his arm. Once he was free, he put as much distance between them as he could. “That ‘dump’ was my childhood home. It might not have been much, but my ma raised me there. We made it work _without_ using other people like that.”

“What’s the harm? As promised, nobody got hurt.”

“Physically! Nobody got physically hurt!” Steve wrapped his arms around his waist. “I thought you understood, but you _don’t_. Sitwell now has to miss work and his grandkids coming over this weekend. Did you know he only gets two weekends a month? And this was supposed to be one of them!”

Bucky frowned. “I didn’t realize—”

“Of course you didn’t! Because you just don’t get it. What about the couple that used to live here? They already had problems if they were arguing a lot and being homeless just makes that _worse_. And then you used a little girl? Did you make those kids bully her?”

Bucky at least looked a little upset, but Steve was sure it was only because of how upset he was at the demon. “They already wanted to...”

“That doesn’t mean you can encourage them.” Steve stepped to the side and pointed to the door. “I need you to go.”

“Steve—”

“Now, Bucky. I need... I need you to leave.”

“But—”

Steve hissed as a line burned into his arm, right on the tender flesh of his under arm. That made Bucky’s eyes widen and shoulders slump. Steve didn’t need to confirm anything, but he felt as if he had to. “You broke your deal,” he said, voice soft. “You hurt _me_ this time.”

Something must have clicked in Bucky’s mind because more lines burned themselves into Steve’s arm as soon as Bucky went for the door. Steve bit hard down on his lip so he wouldn’t cry out. He hoped that these were the only lines that would show up and Bucky didn’t recall any other person he may have harmed, because all of it happening at once felt as if his arm were about to fall off.

Steve needed to figure out how to banish the demon. As much as he had grown to care for him, this proved that Bucky didn’t belong in this world. Steve’s world.


	12. Chapter 11

Steve would have liked to say that he got used to the burning sensation on his arm whenever a new line showed up, but then he would have been a liar. He knew the exact moment Bucky thought about him or something else he had done—he was just glad that the mark was on his left arm and not his right, or he’d never get any art work done.

Even though he asked the demon to leave, Bucky was back in the apartment by the next morning. He made breakfast and left it out with a small note for Steve to find—not an apology, but just simply a “don’t forget to eat.” Steve didn’t want to admit that it made him feel cherished because that was the last thing he wanted to feel in regards to the demon.

Steve ate the food, but he made Bucky promise that he didn’t do anything bad in obtaining it first. That got another burn on his arm and Steve tried not to sigh once he felt it. At this point, the lines covered his entire shoulder and down to his elbow. As an artist, he appreciated them because they looked like some kind of steampunk tattoo, just with fewer gears. As for himself, he hated them because of the mistake they represented. He should have never made the deal.

Too late to do anything about it now.

No longer did it feel comfortable just sitting in Bucky’s presence. Steve wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t want to talk to him, or if it was because just looking at him reminded Steve that this apartment came at a price. He tried to ignore that feeling for a little more than a week before he looked right at Bucky.

“I can’t work with you here.”

Bucky looked up from the book in his lap. He opened his mouth to say something before he closed it and shut the book gently. As he stood, the horns retreated from his head and his look softened—something about him becoming more human always seemed wrong to Steve, but he said nothing.

In no time at all, Bucky had walked out the door. Steve stared at it for what felt like hours before turning back to his work space. The apartment was quieter, if that were even possible, and Steve could do nothing more than stare at the blank pages in front of him. It seemed with or without Bucky here, he wasn’t going to get anything done.

Letting out a long sigh, he pushed away from the desk and wandered into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. If he couldn’t work, maybe he could ease some of his guilt by finding an apartment without Bucky knowing about it. With the money he was making, he could try to move without him knowing too, but something about that caused a knot to form in Steve’s chest. Did he even want to move without him?

He scoffed and leaned against the kitchen counter with his mug. It shouldn’t have even been a question—summoning Bucky had been a fluke and a mistake. It was time for the demon to go back to where he belonged. When Bucky returned, he would talk to him about the situation and explain that their deal was over. If that meant the rest of his arm was marked, so be it.

Confident in his decision, Steve wandered back to his desk. He didn’t even make it to his chair before his left arm flared up. Not only did new lines appear below his elbow, but the previous ones seemed to be on _fire_. His mug dropped, shattering on the floor as Steve clutched his left arm to his chest. It was hard to breathe and he was on his knees before he really acknowledged what had happened.

Something was _wrong_. Something has happened that made Bucky completely break their deal. Or was it his decision? Steve didn’t know—all he could feel was pain searing through him. Pain and a deep sense of dread.

He had to find Bucky.

Doing his best to ignore the pain, Steve managed to get up and stumble toward the apartment elevator. It came fast and he leaned against the wall, focusing on his breathing as it went down. His breathing got under control by the time the doors opened again, but the pain was still there. Steve pushed himself past the people waiting to get in and ran outside.

Steve wasn’t sure _how_ he knew where to go, but something was leading him. Not even three blocks away, Steve turned down an alley and saw him—saw _Bucky_ —leaning against a grimy wall with a mix of blood and ice blocks around him. Steve stepped past a larger block, looking away from it as soon as he realized it had a hand frozen inside of it.

“Bucky?”

The demon didn’t look up. He flinched, pulling his knees to his chest to bury his head against them. Steve knelt down in front of him, resting a hand on Bucky’s own. Whatever happened, he hadn’t shed the human likeless at least.

“Bucky, what happened?” he asked again, running a hand through Bucky’s hair. “Talk to me.”

When Bucky shook his head, that’s when Steve saw it—the blood on the wall was _Bucky’s_ blood. He took in a deep breath before leaning forward to rest his forehead against Bucky’s own. They were quiet, but Bucky did eventually shift his legs and let Steve fall between them, his arms going around to hold him close. Steve just shifted to accommodate, letting Bucky hold him tightly.

“I was trying not to hurt them,” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s chest. “Not because you said not to, but because I _didn’t_ want to.”

“It’s okay,” Steve told him gently. “It’s okay, I believe you.”

“One of them stabbed me...”

“Shh.” Steve ran his hand through Bucky’s hair gently. “Can you walk?”

Bucky finally lifted his head to look at him. “Of course, but...”

“Come on.” Steve stood, holding his hands out to Bucky. “We should get you home and clean you up.”

Bucky stumbled a bit as they started out back to the apartment, but he was soon walking on his own. For the first time in years, Steve hated how weak he seemed; he should be able to help Bucky home, but he couldn’t even do that. The demon had to suck in a breath and walk under his own strength or the two of them would topple over.

Thankfully nobody had been in the main lobby or the elevator as they made their way up. Blood still dripped a bit on the floor and Steve vowed to come back and clean it up, or at least give the landlord a bit more in rent to make up for the mess. He was happy when he got Bucky into the apartment, door shut behind them.

“Bathroom. I’ll get a change of clothes.”

“Steve?”

Steve shook his head. “Just go, Bucky.” He disappeared into the bedroom, not waiting for a response.

He took a long time to get a comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Bucky to wear once his cuts were clean. While he still hadn’t forgiven the demon for what happened, he couldn’t deny that Bucky was _trying_. Why he was trying, Steve didn’t think he’d ever know.

Was trying enough, though?

Giving up wondering about it, Steve went to the bathroom and put the clothes on the counter. Bucky, already undressed, sat on the edge of the tub with his face in his hands. Since he didn’t say anything else, Steve didn’t either. He just grabbed the first aid kit and got to work.

Bucky’s back was already healing, but that didn’t stop it from bleeding. Steve wanted to suggest going somewhere to get stitches, but knew that it wasn’t smart and Bucky would never go for it anyway. So he kept his mouth shut and continued with his task. Wipe the cuts, clean the cuts, repeat.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said, making Steve’s hand pause. “For everything. I just wanted you to succeed.”

“I know,” Steve admitted. “I was upset before and I’m sorry. Ma always called me stubborn about asking for help.”

“But you didn’t ask.” Bucky turned, frowning at him. “I just did things.”

“And my life is _better_ for it.” Steve gave him a smile, surprised by his own honesty. His life _was_ better now and not just because he had a fancy apartment and a good job. “I thought the right choice was leaving you behind, but then I saw that you...” He trailed off, staring down at the blood-stained cloth. “I was wrong.”

Bucky rested a hand on Steve’s cheek. “You’re coming down from the pain I’m sure you felt. You’re confused.”

“I’m not—”

“You are.” Bucky leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Let’s finish and get you to bed. We can talk about this in the morning.”

Steve didn’t want to discuss it in the morning, but Bucky had already turned around to show his back again. Steve sighed and went back to work, quiet.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is -- the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed the journey these two went on. :)

Sleep hadn’t come easy, so Steve was surprised when he opened his eyes and his bedside clock read ten am. He shifted under the covers and stretched out, letting out a sigh as his shoulder popped. Bucky wasn’t in the bedroom, but that wasn’t anything out of the ordinary lately. He couldn’t hear any movement in the apartment, so Bucky must have left. Considering he wanted to talk this morning, Steve was only a little upset by it.

He pulled on an oversized sweatshirt and left the bedroom. There was a mug of something on the counter, still steaming, and Steve smiled a bit of it. Even though the liquid was still hot, the mug was just warm enough to wrap his fingers around without them feeling on fire. Steve took a deep breath and felt himself relax at the smell of jasmine tea.

“I found the loose stuff you mentioned you liked.”

Steve looked toward the balcony where Bucky stood in the doorway. His shirt was off and his pants hung low on his hips—it was probably the best thing to wake up to. Steve walked toward him, keeping the mug to his chest.

“Thank you.”

As soon as Steve got close enough, Bucky reached out and traced over some of the lines on his arm. “I would take these back if I could.”

“I wouldn’t. I kind of like it.”

Bucky trailed his fingers up over Steve’s neck until he could slide them through his hair. “How are you so... kind?”

Steve shrugged. “Must be a human thing?”

“Not all humans are kind.” Bucky stepped closer, closing the distance between them. “Do you still mean what you said last night?”

“Every word.” Steve leaned over to put hus mug down on a nearby table. “I missed you.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s temple. “I need to release you from our deal.”

“What? No!”

“Steve—”

Steve shook his head, taking a step back. “No, because I want you to stay here. I _need_ you to stay here. I’m sorry I hurt you, I am. I just—”

“ _Steve_.” Bucky took Steve’s hands in his own. “Relax, breaking off the deal doesn’t mean I have to leave.”

“It... doesn’t?”

“It _does_ mean that I need to make a new deal with you, though.” He moved Steve’s arms up, placing them around his neck. Once that was done, Bucky ran his claws gently down Steve’s arms and sides. He stopped them on Steve’s hips, thumbs teasing the waistband of the sweatpants. “Any objections?”

“What new deal are you thinking about?” Steve leaned up, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s chin.

“That I am yours, and you are mine. I can do with you as I please, and you do with me as you please.” Bucky’s hands moved to grip Steve’s ass through the sweats, grinning as Steve’s breath caught. “That should be simple enough.”

When he woke up this morning, Steve wasn’t sure what to expect out of the situation they created together. Standing here, holding tightly to a demon while his cock ached in his pants, Steve knew that there wasn’t anywhere he would rather be. He wouldn’t call it love, but he knew he was getting close to that. Part of him wanted to see if Bucky felt the same, but as he leaned back to look at him, he could _see_ the adoration in the demon’s eyes.

“I accept your terms,” Steve said with a wide smile. “I am yours, and you are mine.” He took Bucky’s right hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart. “Seal the deal and then we can put those hands to better use.”

Bucky laughed, pressing his hand against Steve’s chest. The burning of the demon’s seal caused Steve to wince, but didn’t regret the star that showed up. Bucky leaned in to place a gentle kiss in the center of it, almost like a separate promise.

“You are mine,” Bucky said before dragging his tongue up to Steve’s neck.

Steve tilted his head to give him more room. “So do with me as you please.”

“My pleasure—”

“ _After_ ,” Steve said, pushing Bucky back gently, “after I do with you as _I_ please.”

Before the demon could question him, Steve got down on his knees in front of him and pressed his hand against the bulge in Bucky’s pants. He smiled at the sharp intake of breath and worked on undoing the button and zipper. Once he had those undone, Steve looked up through his lashes, pulling Bucky’s pants down achingly slow.

“You _did_ say that I could taste it,” Steve said as he gave one more sharp tug so the pants fell to the floor. “I think it’s about time you let me.”

Bucky’s answer was to thread his fingers through Steve’s hair and let out a husky, _“Yes_.” Steve licked his lips and wrapped one hand around Bucky’s girth before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to the tip. Bucky’s fingers tightened in his hair, but he didn’t try to push Steve to move faster.

Steve closed his eyes as he took just the tip inside his mouth. Bucky’s sharp intake of breath made him smile and he ran his tongue just on the underside of the demon’s erection. He pressed further down, taking as much of Bucky in as he could. It wasn’t all of him, but it was enough for Steve to really feel like he tried to take on too much at once.

“ _Steve_...”

His voice, so broken and needy, gave Steve the drive to keep going. Not bothering to try and make this at all quiet, he pulled back and stroked his hand through the saliva he left behind. Bucky let out a low groan and he pushed Steve back down on him; Steve let him only because that’s what he wanted to do anyway.

He went slow at first—moving over Bucky’s dick with loud slurping noises and feeling the demon begin to fall apart. Steve’s free hand moved further back to roll Bucky’s balls gently, but that seemed to be the last straw. Bucky let out a gasp, both hands gripping Steve’s hair, as his legs began to shake. Steve swirled his tongue against the tip before pushing forward, squeezing Bucky with his hand as he went down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky said, voice barely a whisper.

As soon as Steve massaged his balls again, Bucky twitched in Steve’s mouth and came. If anything, the feeling of Bucky shooting down his throat was even hotter and Steve worked to swallow every bit that Bucky offered. He couldn’t take all of it and he felt some leaking down his chin, but he paid it no mind.

By the time he pulled off Bucky’s still half-hard dick and looked up, the demon was staring at him with a heaving chest, fire in his eyes. Steve stood, licking his lips and using one arm to wipe away at the bits that dripped on his chin. Bucky’s fingers loosened from his hair and trailed gently down his arms.

Steve tried a smirk, looking up through his lashes at Bucky. “Was that good? Should I do more?”

With a snarl that made Steve smile, Bucky pulled Steve’s sweats down just enough to expose his ass and leaking erection. Both of Bucky’s hands returned to Steve’s ass and he tugged the smaller man close enough that Steve could feel Bucky through his pants -- hard again despite releasing just moments before. Steve let out a gasp, arching his back in an attempt to get more friction.

“Don’t move,” Bucky said, giving Steve’s cheek a quick _smack_. “I’m doing with you as _I_ please now. Put your arms around my neck and keep them there.”

Steve could do nothing but whimper as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. He tangled his fingers in the wisps of Bucky’s hair so he wouldn’t be tempted to do anything else. Bucky wanted him to not move, Steve was going to do his damndest to just stand there and let Bucky use him.

“You like that,” Bucky said, surprise in his voice.

“Only you,” Steve breathed out, toes curling as one of Bucky’s fingers traced his hole. “ _Please_ , Bucky.”

Bucky chuckled, his other hand sliding over one of Steve’s ass cheeks before gripping it tightly. “You’re pretty when you beg.”

“Fuck you.” Steve tightened his grip in Bucky’s hair.

“That’s the plan, Stevie.”

Before Steve could give him a smart-ass response, Bucky pressed their lips together. Steve opened his mouth to let Bucky’s tongue explore him. His pants were shoved further down until they simply dropped to the floor. Bucky then lifted Steve up, never breaking the kiss as Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist.

Instead of going to the bedroom as Steve thought, Bucky just sat down on the couch, Bucky’s erection sliding easily against Steve’s own. “I want you to ride me,” Bucky said after breaking their kiss. “Ride me like you did that time.”

Steve adjusted his legs to get more comfortable on Bucky’s lap, trying to push the demon’s finger inside him at the same time. Bucky wasn’t falling for it, though. He did bow his head just slightly; Steve gave in and gripped his horns. As soon as he did, Bucky finally pushed his finger into Steve, smirking at his gasp.

“Good deeds get rewards.”

“Mmhm.” Steve tightened his grip, resisting the urge to reach down and tug at his own cock. “Bucky...”

“I know, babe.” Bucky leaned forward to kiss the star on Steve’s chest. “Me, too.”

By the time Bucky was pressing his erection against Steve’s hole, Steve wanted to cry from frustration. Bucky kept an iron grip on his hips, pressing inside achingly slow—all Steve could do was hang on and try not to beg _too_ much. The more be begged, the slower Bucky seemed to go.

Finally, Bucky had himself fully sheathed inside Steve. They kept still while Steve adjusted his grip on the horns, but not for long. Steve squeezed Bucky, smirking at the groan the demon made, and then he moved. Bucky kept his hands on Steve’s hips to help him if needed, but Steve knew that he wouldn’t need that. Still, the warmth from the other man was nice.

Steve didn’t even bother going slow. He moved over Bucky’s lap, head thrown back as Bucky’s dick kept hitting his prostate. He was sure he was saying something, but Steve couldn’t begin to comprehend himself. Bucky seemed to know because he gripped tighter on Steve’s hips and helped, thrusting up as Steve sunk down.

It didn’t take much longer for Steve to shudder and come—untouched—across Bucky’s chest. Bucky thrust twice more before he arched his back and filled Steve with his warmth. Steve squeezed himself around Bucky, not wanting any of it to escape just yet.

Bucky chuckled, sliding a hand up Steve’s back. “I like this new deal.”

“Me too,” Steve said, unable to deny it. They still had a lot to talk about and a lot to work though, but at least now he could keep the demon around longer. “Promise me one more thing?”

“Anything.”

Steve let go of Bucky’s horns so he could rest them on the other man’s chest. “Let me do things on my own unless I ask? I like my job and I do like this apartment, but...”

“I understand, I truly do.” Bucky kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth. “But Steve...”

“But what?”

Bucky stood suddenly, his dick already hardening again inside Steve. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Steve grinned before kissing him again. Maybe he had tamed a demon after all.


End file.
